Fire and Ice
by KingdomKeepersGirl
Summary: Sure, all of us know that Elsa has a magic power: controlling ice and snow. But...what about Anna? Why would Elsa be the only one with magic powers? Well, Anna has magic too: the power to create and control fire. Unfortunately, after an accident that burned her sister, Anna doesn't remember them and they were put to sleep. Now, 13 years later, her powers are rising...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, I saw the movie and immediately had this idea. Please read and review. Hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

She hadn't known she had the power. Not in the beginning. But soon it became clear that Anna wasn't a normal child.

"Elsa, Elsa! Look what I can do!" A five year old Anna cried, bouncing into her older sister's room. Normally she wouldn't just barge in, knowing her elder sister valued her privacy, but today was a special day.

Elsa, who had been battling with her subconscious feelings, trying to control her magic, noticed (or, to be more precise, heard her) in the room and quickly slipped on a glove. "Yes, Anna?"

"Well-well, I was just playing in my room, and-and- Elsa, look what I can do!" She yelled. Anna held her hand out and a ball of fire lit up in her hand. Elsa gasped.

"A-Anna, wow, t-that's just…" Elsa really didn't know what to say. On one hand, she was delighted that her sister had magic powers similar to hers. One the other, Elsa knew personally that having magic powers is a pain to say the least, and didn't want Anna to go through that kind of suffering.

"I know, Elsa, isn't it great? I have magic powers, like a fairy princess!" Anna cried, twirling around to emphasize her point. With her hand already on fire, and then twirling, Anna had managed to make an even bigger flame. The fire spread across the room.

"Anna, be careful-!" Elsa reprimanded, but cried out in pain when the fire burned her right arm.

"Elsa! Elsa, are you okay?" Anna screamed. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" This alerted the sisters' parents.

"What happened? What's going on?" The Queen of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's mother asked frantically. Anna began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to!" Anna sobbed, burying her face into her mother's gown.

"What happened, dear?" Her mother asked, softer this time. Anna just cried harder and lit her hand on fire once again.

"I was playing in my room, and _this_ happened!" Anna screamed, waving a hand in her mom's face. The queen moved back to avoid getting burned, and gasped. "I burned Elsa! It was an accident, Mom, I swear!" Meanwhile, the King of Arendelle, who had heard the scream later than his wife, appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?" The king shouted. The Queen of Arendelle walked over to him and started whispering.

"Anna has magic powers, like Elsa." The queen explained quickly. "Except she has the power to make fire. She burned Elsa."

"Is it serious? Do we need to talk with the trolls again?" The king said, already heading towards the door, but the queen stopped him.

"No," she replied. "But we should ask the trolls how to control Anna's power. You know how Anna is. She isn't able to control her emotions like Elsa."

"You're right." The king agreed. "The trolls will help."

And once again they were speeding through the forests on horseback, Anna in tow. They had decided to leave Elsa at home, since the burn Anna gave her was no more serious that if you touched a plate that had been in the oven before it was finished cooling.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Anna asked curiously.

"To someone that can help, dear." The queen assured her.

"With what?" Anna asked.

"With a serious problem, Anna."

"We're here." The king announced, pulling his horse to a stop. The queen did the same.

"What is it? Is it Anna?" The Troll King, Pabbie asked, worried.

"Yes, in a way. Anna discovered some new…abilities today, and we're afraid it may be harmful. To herself and others." The king explained.

"What kind of 'new abilities'?" Pabbie asked.

"Anna has the power to control fire," the queen answered. "And she burned her sister Elsa today. Nothing serious, but still. We're afraid Anna won't be able to control her powers the way Elsa can. Is there any way to mask them or something of that nature?" The Troll King thought for a moment.

"I cannot make her powers disappear. It is simply impossible. I can, however, but her powers to sleep. I'll have to wipe her memories of her powers as well, so she can't use her powers." Pabbie answered.

"Whatever it takes." The king said. Pabbie nodded and began to work his magic. Anna felt her head began to spin.

"Mommy…Daddy?" Anna mumbled, falling into a deep sleep. The Troll King began unlinking her memories. Soon, the job was done and the queen, king, and princess returned to the castle.

"So Anna has no idea she has magic?" Elsa asked her mother and father later that night.

"That's right." The king answered. "And we would like to keep it that way. You were the only one who saw Anna use her powers. Don't tell her. She won't know how to control it."

"Okay," Elsa agreed.

Meanwhile, Anna slept on, completely unaware of the events that had happened just hours ago.

**Second Author's Note: So? How was it? Sorry if it all went by kind of quick, I hope it wasn't too random. **


	2. Chapter 2: Where Trouble Starts

**Author's Note: Well, I saw the movie and immediately had this idea. Please read and review. Hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

And so, Anna had no idea of her…let's call it 'abilities.' The servants who remained working at the palace didn't either. Sure, everyone noticed that Anna tended to light up a room, or make people feel warmer occasionally, but didn't nice people always do that to others?

It was only Elsa who had seen what Anna can do. In her spare time, when she wasn't worrying about her powers, she would focus on Anna's. Had they surfaced yet? The late King and Queen of Arendelle had told their eldest daughter that Pabbie's spell wasn't permanent. Anna would one day wake up, and she would have her magic back. It was that simple. The thing he forgot to mention was how long the spell would last. A month? A year? Five years?

So when Anna came to her door every winter and asked the traditional question (do you want to build a snowman?) Elsa would quietly peer through the keyhole and see if there were any changes that would mean Anna had her magic. For the last twelve years, nothing. Elsa was relieved. But of course, there is always a day when things start to go downhill. For Anna, Elsa, and the entire kingdom of Arendelle, it was when the King and Queen died while on a business trip, their ship sinking from a storm.

"Please, I know you're in there," Anna sang quietly to Elsa through the door. "People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" Anna took a deep breath, sobbing. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She couldn't take it anymore. Anna broke down sobbing. Elsa was having a similar reaction on the other side of the door when she noticed the door, which they were both leaning on, heat up slightly. She already had it memorized that her emotions triggered her ice. Perhaps it was the same way for Anna and her fire powers.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered, so silent that she wasn't sure her sister had even heard it. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not." Anna whispered back in reply. So she had heard Elsa. The door burned brighter under Anna's emotions. Elsa moved back to avoid getting burned and thought hard.

If Anna kept crying like this, she would eventually burn the whole place down. And for Anna to realize she had potentially destructive powers on the day she learned that their parents died might be too much. Elsa couldn't do that to her sister. She sighed.

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." She whispered even more quietly, speaking the same words her father said to her about ten years ago.

Elsa slipped on her gloves quietly, and wiped her face so her tears wouldn't show. Taking a deep breath, she quickly banished all the ice in her room. It was easy, you see; the gloves were magic-proof. If it touched any magic directly, the magic it touched would disappear. The King and Queen had gotten them from a witch a long time ago. Finally, Elsa took one more deep breath to reassure herself… And opened the door.

"Anna?" She asked softly. "Are you alright?" Anna's head shot up, surprised. Her big sister was out of her room for the first time in forever. **(A/N: Hehe, get it?)**

"E-Elsa?!" Anna cried. Elsa smiled sadly. "Elsa!" Anna threw her arms around her older sister, sadness forgotten.

"Hello Anna." Elsa said, and hugged her sister back gently. Anna just stood there, frozen. She couldn't believe her older sister came out. It was like a dream she had been waiting her entire life to live.

"E-Elsa!" Anna said. That was the only word she was capable of saying at the moment. "I-I can't believe it! C'mon, let's go down there; everyone's out there looking for you!" She untangled herself from her sister's hug and grabbed her hand. Elsa stayed put. "Elsa?"

"I'm sorry Anna, I can't go with you." Elsa said, feeling crushed inside but still remained emotionless outside.

"B-but…Why not?" Anna asked, fighting her own tears inside.

"I-I just can't." Elsa explained, looking down at her hands, where her magic was threatening to overpower her.

"Why, Elsa? You just came out of your room for the first time in ages. Why are you going back in?" Anna yelled. She was mad. She had just lost her parents, and now it didn't even seem like she had a sister anymore.

"I can't tell you," Elsa said. It was the best answer she could come up with. Right now, both sisters were struggling to keep their emotions in check. "I just can't."

"Elsa…" Anna was heartbroken. They were once best friends. They did everything together, and now they were total strangers. Anna felt a strong sense of sadness and anger wash over her. She was just about to argue back when a servant came rushing down the corridor, seeming panicked. She stopped, however, when she caught sight of the two princesses.

"Oh, Princess Anna, Princess Elsa!" The servant dropped into a low curtsy. Elsa nodded at her, signaling for her to rise.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"There's been a fire in the West Wing!" The servant cried in reply. "It's uncontrollable! No matter how much we douse it, it doesn't go out!"

"What?" Elsa and Anna asked in unison, their argument forgotten. Elsa was mentally chiding herself harshly. If only she had stayed in her room…Then again, she reasoned, there would have been a fire no matter what she did. It was just as her parents said. Anna had a hard time controlling her emotions and often put everything she felt out there. That's hard when dealing with magic.

Anna, on the other hand, was shocked and a little panicked. A fire in the castle? That never happened in all the fifteen years she'd been alive. In fact, Anna couldn't remember ever being near a fire. Her source of heat had always been blankets and warm gowns, but it was always sunny and warm in Arendelle. That didn't matter anymore. What mattered now was putting the fire out.

"Show me." Elsa, the soon-to-be-queen ordered. The servant did as told and started running in the opposite direction. Elsa followed, and so did Anna. Well, at least she tried. Her older sister held her back. "No Anna. It's too dangerous. You stay here."

"But I can help!" Anna pouted. Truth was, Anna didn't know how or even if she could help, but she didn't want to be missing in action.

"No Anna. This isn't play time. You could get hurt." Elsa said. She wished Anna could see that she was only looking out for her.

"Well…okay Elsa. See you soon." Anna said.

"…See you soon." Elsa replied, even though she knew she would be returning to her room as soon as the fire was put out. She rushed out of the room, following the scent of smoke. With her sibling gone, Anna collapsed to the floor.

"Wow…" She breathed. Did all that really just happen? It seemed almost dreamlike. Her sister had really come out of her room after years of begging and pleading.

Suddenly, Anna felt bad for how she treated Elsa. I mean, her only family comes out of hiding for the first time in years and Anna yelled at her. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped an arm around them.

Anna was just upset about what had happened to her parents. It was natural. After all, Elsa and her had grown apart years ago, and the only people she had to play with as a kid were her parents, so she was close to them. All Anna needed was to calm down the way Elsa was able to. Anna took a deep breath, letting all her hostility leave her.

"Your Highness!" Another servant cried as they made their way to Anna, who immediately stood up. "The fire has gone out. Everyone is safe."

"Thank goodness." Anna breathed, and once again collapsed on the wall.

**Author's Note: And that would be Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! I want to say thanks to: blackdisk, C. Rinkuki Takato, Band Wizard, 15dragondream, undertaker87, GhiraLinkLover4Ever, PhantomFandom, Bladed Darkness, SnowBlade85, syuchang, musliepepito and tein for following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :)**

**Anonymous (Guest): Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! **

**syuchang: Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Glinda of Canada (Guest): I'm glad you love the story! I hope you like future chapters as well! **

**tein: You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! I've been waiting for the same thing to come around! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Party

**Author's Note: Well, I saw the movie and immediately had this idea. Please read and review. Hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

**3 Years Later:**

"Oh! It's Coronation Day!" Anna said as she fixed her hair and put on her new gown. She marveled as all the windows and doors that had opened. The last time she saw actual daylight was…6,7,8…Anna counted on her fingers. Thirteen years! Way too long in her opinion.

The day they were finally opening up the gates! Elsa would be crowned the new queen, and there'd be a big party and everything! Anna was so excited. Seeing actual people for the first time in years! It was almost an impossible thought. Anna was so excited and so it was sunny in Arendelle that day. Unnaturally sunny. '_The perfect weather for Elsa's coronation.' _ She thought happily. '_Oh, she must be so happy!'_

Elsa, however, was having second thoughts. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." She looked up at the picture of her late father at his coronation. The deceased king seemed so sure of himself. '_Then again, I'm probably sure Dad couldn't do this.' _"Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show!" She slipped her magic-proof gloves off and cautiously picked up the scepter and jewel (**A/N: Sorry, I don't know the actual name of it.)**. They were coated in a thick layer of ice almost instantly. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know." She set them down. How was she going to survive this? "But it's only for today!" She sang, slipping her gloves on.

"It's only for today!" Anna sang, joyfully skipping around the castle, waiting for the gates to open.

"It's agony to wait." Elsa muttered, figuring there was no use putting it off any longer.

"It's agony to wait!" Anna exclaimed, feeling as if she were about to burst if the gates didn't open soon.

"Tell the guards to open up…The gates!" Elsa ordered, opening the door.

"The gates!" Anna practically yelled as the heavy doors were opened once again. "For the first time in forever…"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." Elsa reminded herself. She opened the window, allowing everyone to see her. They cheered.

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"

"Be the good girl you always had to be!"

"A chance to change my lonely world!" Anna sang as she skipped merrily around the kingdom. Anna wanted to find true love tonight.

"Conceal." Elsa only wanted this night to go off without her or her sister's powers sparking up.

"A chance to find true love…" Anna sighed, thinking dreamily of how she dreamed this night would go.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"

"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!" Anna wasn't dumb. She knew that when the night ends and the last person leaves, the gates would be closed again for who-knows-how-long. At least Anna had her sister's coronation to look forward to. After the gates close, it would be business as usual…except her sister would be Queen of Arendelle. "'Cause for the first time in forever…For the first time in forever…Nothing's in my way-!" Anna screamed when she fell into the back of a boat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." An unfamiliar voice said. Anna mentally jumped inside and brushed the hair out of her eyes. It was a stranger…A really _cute_ stranger…Anna hoped that this was the true love she was looking for. She started to climb up and walk forward, but fell back, landing above the stranger.

"Oh-oh, this is awkward-I mean, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna asked, stumbling over her words. She mentally face palmed herself a thousand times for saying that in front of her new crush.

"I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Aisles." The stranger introduced himself, bowing.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna replied, smiling.

"Oh!" Prince Hans said, bowing. "My lady. I apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse."

"Oh no, it's okay. I mean, if you hit my sister Elsa it would have been-Yeesh-but lucky for you it's just me." Anna answered.

"Just you?" Hans asked, seeming sort of confused. Anna smiled at him, and they were both locked in a dreamy state until the sounds of bells were heard.

"The bells…" Anna said obliviously. "The bells! It's time for the coronation!" She rushed off, leaving Hans standing there. Anna turned around. "Um, uh, bye!"

Meanwhile, Hans stood there, looking at Anna run away…Until his boat flipped over. Then, Hans lifted the boat off his head and continued staring at the Princess of Arendelle.

Anna was at her sister's coronation, staring on as her sister was about to be crowned queen. Elsa reached for the scepter slowly.

"Your Majesty…The gloves?" The person who was crowning her whispered. Elsa nodded and took a deep breath.

_You can do this Elsa_. She carefully removed her gloves and hesitated before taking both objects into her hand. Almost instantly, ice started to creep up the sides. No one noticed. _Don't feel, don't feel. _

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The person crowning Elsa proclaimed. The people watching cheered. Elsa immediately put the objects back in their place and slipped her gloves on.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" They shouted. Elsa only smiled timidly.

A few minutes later, a party was about to start. All they were waiting for was their new queen to arrive.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The new queen walked slowly and gracefully into the room. Everyone bowed.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." The princess rushed into the room, nearly tripping over her gown. The party had begun. There was an awkward silence between the two sisters.

"Hi." Elsa said quietly. Anna looked excited, and a little confused.

"Hi? Hi me, or-or-." Seeing Elsa's nod, Anna calmed down.

"So this is what a party looks like." Elsa said in awe, admiring the scene around them.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said, figuring that just maybe she could persuade her sister to keep the gates open regularly.

"So do I." Anna's expression brightened. _Score!_ "But it can't."

"Why not?" Anna asked, pretty furious. She hadn't even remembered why they closed the gates in the first place and she doubted Elsa knew either. Why something that you don't want to do, just because?

"It just can't." Elsa responded, turning her back on her little sister.

In a fit of rage, Anna stepped away and marched through the crowd. She suddenly tripped and closed her eyes, expecting to fall flat on her face when Prince Hans caught her. After a brief conversation, they wandered around the kingdom, talking about each other.

"So wait, you have how many brothers?" Anna asked.

"Twelve. I'm the youngest." Hans answered. Anna was stunned. For a few years growing up, she thought it was hard being the youngest out of two siblings. Hans was the youngest out of thirteen.

"Wow," Anna replied.

"Yeah. Once, three of them pretended that I was invisible. For a whole two years." Hans explained.

"Well, that sounds like my sister Elsa. All she knows how to do is shut people out."

"I would never shut you out." Hans said. That made Anna very happy and excited.

"Can I say something crazy?" Anna asked Hans.

"I love crazy." Hans said.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and suddenly I bump into you." Anna sang, opening and closing a door for an example.

"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause, like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue." Hans smiled.

"But with you…"

"But with you I found my place."

"I see your face."

"And it's nothing like I ever felt before." They sang together. "Love is an open door. Love is an open door. Love is an open door…"

"With you." Anna smiled happily.

"With you!"Hans countered.

"With you!"

"With you!"

"Love is an open door." They sang together again, climbing up on the roof to watch the stars.

"I mean it's crazy." Hans remarked.

"What?" Anna asked in return.

"We finish each other's…"

"Sandwiches!" Anna finished.

"That's what I was gonna say!"

"I've never met someone…"

"Who thinks so much like me." They sang in unison. "Jinx! Jinx again!" Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation."

"You." Hans started.

"And I." Anna sang.

"Were."

"Just."

"Meant to be." They both finished.

"Say goodbye." Anna started singing.

"Say goodbye…" Hans followed.

"To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore!" Hans and Anna sang together. "Love is an open door. Love is an open door. Life can be so much more…"

"With you!" Anna shouted.

"With you!" Hans replied.

"With you!"

"With you!"

"Love is an open door." They finished, eventually coming to a stop at a moonlit garden.

"Can I say something crazy?" Hans asked. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Anna replied. "Yes!"

And so they made their way back to the party, since they needed to get the queens blessing before they could get married. Anna found her sister immediately.

"Elsa." Anna said, getting her older sister's attention.

"Who's this?" Elsa said, speaking about Prince Hans.

"Oh, um, this is Prince Hans, and we would like you to bless our marriage." Anna explained, holding on to Hans' arm.

"What?" Elsa asked. She could hardly believe her little sister right now. "Anna, you can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Anna insisted. Elsa sighed.

"Anna, you just can't." Elsa said. She didn't want her little sister to be married to an almost-stranger.

"Why not?" Anna not quite yelled. She was obviously upset. Elsa could feel the heat from across the room.

"Enough, Anna." She muttered, walking away. To a nearby guard she said, "The party is over. Close the gates." He bowed and went off to do so.

"No! What is it with you?" Anna asked, trying to grab Elsa's hand but instead taking her glove off. Anna was angrier then she had ever been at Elsa, the latter could tell by the way she clutched the glove, so hard that she was burning a tiny, almost unnoticeable hole in it.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa ordered. Anna only clutched it tighter.

"What are you so afraid of?" She yelled. Both sisters were so mad, they could barely speak. Anna's anger was so strong, she could set of a wildfire. Elsa tried to keep it in, but it was no big shock that she was mad as well.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Elsa accidently created growing icicles around her, almost hitting some people with it.

"Sorcery." The Duke of Westleton whispered to his guards. Elsa was horrified. She ran out of the room as fast as she could.

As she was running down one hallway, she noticed the door was opened and stopped. It led outside, where hundreds of her new subjects were.

"Queen Elsa!" They all cheered, coming closer to her. Elsa felt her head spinning. She really couldn't take this now. She backed up until her bare hand hit a water fountain. It instantly turned to ice. Everyone gasped and backed up.

"Please, just stay away!" Elsa cried. Anna, Hans, and the Duke of Westleton ran out the same door.

"There she is! There's the monster!" The Duke said while pointing at Elsa. This upset her greatly. She took great lengths to make sure people _didn't _see her as a monster. Elsa couldn't control it. A blast of ice hit him.

Elsa was scared. She really couldn't process what was happening. She started to run away, away from Arendelle, and away from her sister, who started to follow her.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called, trailing after her. Soon enough, there was the ocean in front of Elsa. Nowhere to go. Cautiously, she stepped on the water, praying her ice powers would create a bridge. When they did, she quickly hurried across it. Anna started to follow slowly. She started thinking of what happened and grew sad. It was just like that day three years ago.

Anna snapped back to reality when the ice started to crack and melt under Anna's feet. Noticing this, she quickly headed back to solid land, where Hans was waiting, only seconds before the ice turned to water.

"Elsa's gone." She told her almost-fiancée miserably and allowed him to escort her to the palace.

**Author's Note: And here it is! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! And yes, I know that some of the dialogue I put on here is not word-for-word, but I tried to rewrite it how I remembered it, so here it is! And yes, I am also aware of the fact I just typed/said that. **

**Anyway, I would like to says thanks to: .kawaii, Forget-Me-Not95, Mikkimare, Lisa24-7, AwesomeCrazyImp, Fobwatchedtimelady, peggyg673, Slyareen, SupeyNinjaZora19, Azure-x-Rose, pichukid694, jungie14295, RUHLSAR000, silver radiance, kyogetsutre, and for following!**

**Also, Mikkimare, AwesomeCrazyImp, peggyg673, Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416, 15dragondream, and kyogetsutre for favoriting!**

**Syuchang: Yep! And sorry that they weren't in this chapter a lot, there just weren't a lot of times Anna was upset or mad, except for the big scene at the end. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Samm10: Here's your update! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**15dragondream: Yeah, me too! I was thinking about that the whole time I watched the movie (for the second time) on Friday! **

**Azure-x-Rose: Yeah, why would only Elsa have powers? Yes, that's what I'm doing and hope you like the update!**

**tein: Thanks, I thought 'Elsa could come out of her room for a little while.' And boom! Power of imagination. Hoped you liked this chapter, and as I said before, sorry for not putting Anna's power in here more. **

**Random Person (Guest): I'm actually going to put Anna melting Elsa's snow a little bit (please don't think I'm stealing your idea) and I'm glad you liked the story! I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Random Person (Guest): Haha, yeah, I get it! I hope this chapter was as cool as the last!**

**Lisa-24-7: I know, right! I almost deflated inside when Anna was all like 'No, I'm totally normal,' but then I could make this fanfic!**

**Nekogirl1017: Here's your update! Hope you enjoyed it!**

** .kawaii.: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note: Well, I saw the movie and immediately had this idea. Please read and review. Hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"I'm going to look for Elsa." Anna announced. "Saddle my horse!" She ordered to a nearby stable hand. He nodded and brought Anna's horse.

"Are you sure? She's dangerous." Hans asked, seeming to fear for Anna's safety. Anna shook her head and climbed on her horse.

"Don't be serious. She's my sister. She would never hurt me." Anna said, though in her heart, she doubted this. Nonetheless, Anna started out on her journey with a feeling that she would succeed.

Meanwhile, Elsa was trekking up a snowy mountain. There was a heavy blizzard and Elsa knew instantly she had created it. Who knows what was going on in Arendelle?

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like…I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows it tried." Elsa said, painfully remembering all the time she spent away from her family and the world, just trying to protect everyone. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…" She sang, thinking of all the lessons she learned when she was only eight years old. She suddenly ripped off her other glove. "Well now they know!"

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore." Elsa sang, creating the snowman her and Anna built on the day Elsa struck Anna accidently. "Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa finished, letting her purple cape fly into the air.

She began to walk faster, even though she didn't know where she was going. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through." Elsa was sick of hiding her power. She wanted to see what she was capable of. "No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!" She cried, creating stairs made of snow. She cautiously stepped on one. It turned to ice that was smooth enough to walk on. Elsa ran up the stairs then, creating the rest as she went along.

"Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on…" Elsa started creating an ice palace to live in.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!" Elsa took off her crown. "I'm never going back! The past is in the past!" She vowed, throwing her tiara into the wind.

"Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" Elsa exclaimed as she let down her hair and created a new dress made out of ice, snow, and frost. "Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!" She declared, walking onto the balcony. "Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on…" She cried out. "The cold never bothered me anyway." And with that, the Snow Queen retreated into her ice castle.

Anyway, back to Anna. She was taking all of her thoughts about this being an easy trip when her horse was trudging through the forest, which was covered in about three feet of snow. There was a sudden noise. Anna's horse dumped her off of his back and she was launched into the snow. The horse ran off towards Arendelle. Anna sighed and got up.

"Why couldn't Elsa have tropical magic that-!" She cut herself off. In the distance, there was smoke. Anna wasn't dumb. She knew where there was smoke, there was fire. And fire meant heat. She rushed down what she didn't know was a mountain. Anna tumbled down the mountain (which was more like a hill), eventually landing in a small river. "Really?"

The cottage was now in clear view, only a few yards away from her. Anna climbed out of the river, where her dress instantly froze, turning stiff and making it hard to walk. Anna sighed and just shuffled over the snow, which worked fine…until she came to a set of stairs. She lifted one leg over another and stumbled over the porch.

Anna noticed a sign hanging above her head, covered in snow. Curious, she tried to reach up and brush the snow of, but since she was so short (or as she liked to call it 'vertically challenged'), she couldn't reach it, so she had to jump in her cement block of a dress. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." She read carefully. Suddenly, the smaller sign lost its snow. "Ooh! And sauna!" She entered the Trading Post. Inside, there were only summer items. Anna mentally face palmed.

"Woo-hoo!" A person at the counter waved at Anna. "Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention!" A man with a thick Swedish accent said.

"Yeah…" Anna said. She didn't want to be mean, but none of those would help. "For now, how about boots; winter boots, and dresses?"

"That would be in our winter collection." The man, who Anna assumed was Oaken, pointed to the back. There was a dress, some boots, a rope, and pickaxe. Anna went over and picked up the dress and boots.

"Did another young woman…The queen, perhaps…stop by here?" Anna asked, even though she knew it was a long shot. Still, if her sister had magical powers that could freeze a whole land, maybe the chances of her stopping here didn't see so big.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." Oaken replied. Suddenly, a man covered _entirely _in snow came in. He seemed threatening. "Well, you and this fellow. Woo-hoo! Big summer blowout!"

Needless to say, the man didn't seem to want any summer items. Not that anyone would when it was practically twenty below zero outside. He went over to the winter section and grabbed the rope and pickaxe and walked up to the counter. "Carrots." He said. Anna was confused.

"Um…what?" She asked.

"Behind you." He replied in a stone-hard voice.

"Oh!" Anna moved out of the way so he could get the carrots. He placed them, as well as the axe and rope, in front of Oaken.

"That will be forty." The shop owner said. The man didn't look to happy about that.

"Forty? No, ten." He ordered.

"Oh, dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand has a big problem." Oaken replied. This didn't make the snow-covered man any calmer.

"You wanna talk about supply and demand problem? I sell _ice_ for a living." He motioned to his sled waiting outside, which was filled to the brim with ice blocks.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean that is really…" She coughed, remembering to be polite. "That's unfortunate."

"Still forty. But I will throw in a trip to Oaken's sauna. Woo-hoo! Hi family!" Oaken insisted, waving to his family in the sauna.

"Woo-hoo!" They all called back. Anna slowly nodded her head. She really didn't want to go in the sauna now.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." The man pleaded. Oaken thought for a minute, and set the carrots away from everything else.

"Ten will get you this and no more." Oaken replied. Anna decided to butt in.

"Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem…magical?" Anna questioned hopefully. That was probably where Elsa was. The stranger pulled down the scarf he was wearing over his face, revealing a person around Anna's age.

"Yes." He answered. Anna smiled and felt unbelievably happy. This would all be over before they knew it. It would be fine. "Now back up while I deal with this crook here."

This seemed to upset the shop owner greatly. He stood up, revealing that instead of being about five feet tall, as Anna had assumed. Oaken was actually about seven feet tall. "What did you call me?" He asked.

And that was how the Mountain Man got thrown out. Yeah, literally. Anna had really never seen anything like it. Of course, this was Anna's first day seeing actual people for the first time in thirteen years, so…

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and the boots, yah?" Oaken asked, sitting back behind the counter. Anna hesitated with the deal, thinking of the guy who just got thrown out. She instead took the outfit, the boots, the rope, and the pickaxe. She ran to change, and later ran to the barn, where she had seen the man and his reindeer go into a few minutes earlier.

"Reindeers are better than people." Kristoff sang to his reindeer buddy, Sven. "Sven, don't you think that's true?"

"Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad, except you." He imitated Sven's voice.

"Thanks buddy." Kristoff said in his normal voice. "But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?"

"That's once again true, for all except you." Kristoff as he imitated Sven again.

"You got me, let's call it a night." Kristoff said as himself again.

"Good night." 'Sven' said.

"Don't let the frostbite bite." Kristoff finished, and then both off them fell asleep.

Or they would have, if Anna hadn't opened the door. "Nice duet." She said as she entered the barn. Kristoff sat up abruptly and saw Anna.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" Kristoff asked. Anna took a deep breath.

"I want you to take me up the Northern Mountain." Anna said, trying to sound firm. She kind of failed at that.

"I don't take people places." Kristoff replies, putting his hat over his eyes. Anna inwardly frowned. She wished she could tell him how her sister cursed the land in eternal winter and the only way they could bring back summer is if she traveled up the mountain and talked to her sister. She could say that, but she wouldn't because a(her sister had tried to keep her powers a secret for too long, and so Anna didn't want to tell every person that came along, and b(who would believe her?

"Let me rephrase that…" Anna said, throwing a bag of the supplies Kristoff wanted at him. He grunted and looked in the bag. "Take me up the North Mountain. Please." Kristoff just looked at her. "Look, I know how to stop this winter." That seemed to be important to him.

"…We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven-Ooh!" A flying bag of carrots hit Kristoff in his face. Anna winced.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-." Anna caught herself. "W-we leave now. Right now." She said, trying to appear intimidating. Anna left the barn, waiting outside nervously. Inside the barn, Kristoff gave Sven a carrot, then had a bite himself.

And then they were off.

**Author's Note: Chapter Four! Oh, and I'm sorry if the ending is a little cruddy. Or any other parts. Well, I hoped you all liked it. **

**Thank you to KawaiiMangaMermaid, ilikedragons, Qwerty124, abbytemple, Mtgmaniac, Laurap11, backfromthedead91, and AngelofGrace96 for following!**

**Thank you to KawaiiMangaMermaid and abbytemple for favoriting!**

**Syuchang: Sorry to keep you waiting! Now, about the pairing question…I should warn you, I am about to rant a little. Anyway, here's the deal: I'm following the story. I know it seemed like HansxAnna in the last chapter. That was because I'm following the story. That also means in the middle-end, there will be KristoffxAnna. And also, some of the story (or I might create a sequel, haven't decided yet) will take place after the movie, so KristoffxAnna will be canon. Now, problem is, I cannot write fluff/any romance. When its following the lines of a Disney movie it's one thing, making up my own stuff is another. Sorry, I feel uncomfortable when writing romance. So I might put in the occasional Disney-princess style romance, but I really wouldn't count on it. Thanks for reading!**

**SupeyNinjaZora19: Thanks! Yeah, I agree, I sometimes liked the songs more than the actual movie. Yeah, Hans and Anna in the beginning is cute, I was a total sucker for it even watching it the second time. :) And yeah, I know Anna's powers weren't in this chapter at all, but I have it all planned. **

**Abbytemple: Yes, it will be following the course of the movie and sometime beyond that. And for Anna discovering her powers...that's a secret.**

**AngelofGrace96: No, there's still eternal winter. I know that might not be very clear, but since Anna didn't run across and therefore melt the whole ice bridge, the ice froze the water and the eternal winter will still go on. And about your second question…just wait and see. **

**Thank you so much for following/favoriting/reviewing! You guys are all awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf Chase

**Author's Note: Well, I saw the movie and immediately had this idea. Please read and review. Hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

Sven, Kristoff's reindeer, pulled the sled carrying Anna and Kristoff along at top speed. "Hang on, we like to go fast." Kristoff said, trying to scare Anna. Anna just leaned back and put her feet on the dashboard.

"I like fast!" She replied fearlessly.

"Whoa, whoa, get your feet down," Kristoff said, pushing her feet down. "Seriously, this is fresh lacquer. Were you raised in a barn?" He spit on the dashboard, which flew back and hit Anna in the face.

"Ew," Anna gagged almost silently. "No, I was raised in a castle." She answered, wiping off her face.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice crazy?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-." Anna explained. Kristoff was stunned.

"Wait a second. You got engaged to someone you just met?" He asked, not really believing his ears. Was this girl crazy?

"Yeah," Anna said nonchalantly. It seemed fine to her; it was true love. "Anyway, I got mad and then she tried to walk away, and then I grabbed her glove-."

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Yes, pay attention." Anna answered like it was natural. "But the thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, 'maybe she has a thing about dirt.'"

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?!" Kristoff asked. Anna looked at Kristoff suspiciously.

"Yes, they did…" She said, sliding away from him. "But Hans isn't a stranger."

"Oh, yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff challenged. Anna thought. Hadn't asked him that question yet.

"Uh…Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Anna answered…well, more like asked, but she hoped Kristoff wouldn't notice.

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff asked. Ooh. Hadn't asked him this question either.

"Um…Sandwiches." Anna replied, thinking back to the duet they had sung earlier that day.

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna scoffed.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asked.

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked, disgusted.

"And eats it." Kristoff answered. Anna felt like puking over the side of the sled.

"Excuse me, sir, he is a prince." Anna said.

"All men do it." Kristoff shrugged.

"Ew," Anna said. "Look it doesn't matter. It's true love." Why was everyone having such a hard time coping with that? I mean her sister Anna could sort of understand, but a total stranger?

"Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff said.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked.

"…Well no. But I have friends who are." Kristoff admitted. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it." After all, Anna had heard his song about how reindeers were better than people. Anna assumed that this meant he had no (human) friends. Sven suddenly stopped the sleigh and Kristoff heard something in the distance.

"Stop talking." He whispered to Anna. Anna, who didn't hear anything, was enraged. The small fire that lit a lantern burned a tiny but brighter.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-!" Anna was cut off my Kristoff's hand around her mouth.

"I mean it. Shh…" He whispered. He lifted up his lantern to see into the darkness. The light from the fire reflected off of several pairs of eyes.

"Sven, go. Go!" He ordered the reindeer. Sven took off running.

"What are they?" Anna asked.

"Wolves." Kristoff answered. Now, Anna did not know much about wolves, but she did know that they were dangerous animals that could easily kill a person. The wolves began to dart here and there. Kristoff, realizing this, grabbed a torch and lit it with the lantern.

"Wolves. What do we do?" Anna asked, wanting to help.

"I've got this. You just…don't fall off and get eaten." Kristoff told her. _Well, obviously. _Anna thought to herself.

"But I wanna help!" She pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?!" Anna asked, offended. Kristoff kicked a wolf off the sled.

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff proved his point, although he didn't think the place to be having a conversation like this was in the middle of a fight with wolves.

"IT'S TRUE LOVE!" She shouted, swinging a lute at Kristoff's head. He screamed in alarm and leaned back, allowing Anna to hit one of the wolves instead of his face. Then, since he leaned back, the wolves dragged him off the sleigh. Anna caught the torch Kristoff was holding and watched as he held on to a rope hanging off the sled. "Christopher!"

"It's Kristoff!" He yelled back, getting bit by several wolves. In alarm, Anna lit a blanket on fire. A few of her fingers got in the way, and she could see that clearly. Instinctively, she pulled back, but was amazed to find out that she didn't feel anything. She was about to touch the fire again when Kristoff shouted.

"What the heck are you doing?" He yelled at her. She snapped back to attention.

"Duck!" She shouted, throwing the blanket at the wolves. Kristoff ducked just in time, so it sailed past his head and hit the wolves, knocking them off of him. Anna helped Kristoff on the sled.

"You almost set me on fire!" He yelled. Anna was annoyed. She just saved this guy's life for crying out loud, and he's yelling at her for something she _almost_ did?

"But I didn't!" She said. Then they both noticed the massive gorge ahead.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna shouted.

"You don't tell him what to do." Kristoff said, shoving a satchel into Anna's arms and picking her up. "I do!" He tossed her onto Sven and unhooked Sven's harness. "Jump, Sven!"

Sven and Anna jumped the gorge, with Kristoff still on the sled. Anna and Sven made it on the side of the cliff safely. Kristoff and his sled, however, were not so lucky. At the last second, Kristoff jumped as the sled lost momentum and fell to the ground, landing on the side of the cliff. The only thing keeping him up was him holding on to the snow. He looked down to see his sled burst into flames.

"But I just paid it off." Kristoff sad sadly. Suddenly, he began to slip. "Uh-oh. No, no, no!" An axe came flying right at his face. "No, no, no!" The axe landed just inches away from his face.

"Grab on!" Anna, the one who had thrown the axe, said. "Pull, Sven, pull!" Anna ordered when Kristoff had grabbed on. The axe was attached to a rope, you see, and together they pulled Kristoff to safety. He laid there for a minute.

Anna caught sight of the burning sled. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it. And…I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." After all, she nearly killed him twice. She walked off towards the forest.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff said to Sven.

"But she'll die on her own." 'Sven' persuaded.

"I can live with that." Kristoff replied to Sven. Anna, meanwhile, tripped, went the wrong way…tripped again.

"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead." Sven pointed out. Kristoff sighed.

"…You know, sometimes I really don't like you." To Anna, who was hopeless on her own, he said, "Hold up, we're coming."

"You are?" Anna squealed, thankful and relieved. "I mean…sure, I'll let you tag along."

**Author's Note: Chapter Five! And next chapter, Anna, Kristoff and Sven meet Olaf! Yay! **

**Thanks to Glittergirlninja, jondoe3.141592, GKC07NF, and NichaEgnar for following/favoriting! **

**AngelofGrace96: Don't worry, I won't make Kristoff hate her fire powers. Now, for Olaf and Elsa's ice palace…that's a different story. And also, about the song comment, thank you, first of all. I totally get it. I thought of just doing all the songs like how I did it for the song 'For the First Time in Forever.' You know, having them sing some lyrics, put the others like they're only thinking it. Now, the only one I am going to put the full song on, is 'For the First Time in Forever Reprise' because that's the scene where Anna meets Elsa in her ice castle and gets her heart frozen, and the song links directly to the ice hitting Anna in her heart. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Olaf

**Author's Note: Well, I saw the movie and immediately had this idea. Please read and review. Hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

After a while of walking through the forest, they trees thinned for a moment, giving a clear view of the land below it, which was Arendelle, blanketed in heavy snow.

"Arendelle…" Anna whispered in shock.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff added.

"But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." Anna said. She didn't know who she was trying to persuade; Kristoff or herself.

"Will she?" Kristoff asked, seeming to have a similar state of doubt.

"…Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Anna asked, changing the subject. She pointed straight ahead.

Kristoff chuckled. "More like this way." He said, moving her arm up. She saw a dangerously high mountain and gulped.

Later, Kristoff, Anna and Sven walked through a forest that usually had weeping willows. In the eternal winter, they didn't die, as most plants would. Instead, they were shining like Christmas lights.

"Wow…I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said in amazement.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse…" A disembodied voice said. Confused, Anna and Kristoff looked around for the source of the sound. "How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrr...no go." A snowman without a nose walked up between Anna and Kristoff. He chuckled. "Am I right?"

Anna screamed. It was a talking snowman! She accidently kicked the poor snowman's head off, where it landed in Kristoff's hands.

"Hi!" The head-and just the head- said to Kristoff.

"You're creepy." Kristoff said, tossing the head to Anna, who tossed it back.

"I don't want it!"

"Back at ya!"

"Please don't drop me." The snowman said.

"Don't!"

"Come on, it's just a head."

"No!"

The snowman's body came towards Anna. "Alright, we got off to a bad start." Anna freaked out.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Anna threw the head back on the body, where it landed upside down. The snowman smiled, but then it turned into a frown.

"Wait, what am I seeing here? Why are you hanging off the Earth like a bat?" The snowman asked, not knowing his head was upside down.

"…Okay. Wait a second." Anna said. Anna kneeled and turned his head the right way.

"Ooh! Thank you!" The snowman said.

"You're welcome!" Anna said.

"Now I'm perfect!" The snowman said. Anna looked at him, and noticed he didn't have a nose.

"Well, almost." Anna said, and reached into Kristoff's bag. She got one of Sven's carrots out and tried to give the snowman a nose. It accidently went through his head.

"Woo! Head rush!" The snowman yelled.

"Oh! Too hard! I'm sorry! I-I was just…Are you okay?" Anna asked frantically.

The snowman didn't look hurt at all. Instead, he looked at his new nose with happiness. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose!" He looked at his nose. "It's so cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." Anna reached behind Olaf and shoved the back of his nose forward.

"What? Hey! Whoa!" He saw his big nose. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah…All right, let's start this thing over. Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf…?" Anna said. She suddenly remembered. Olaf was the snowman her and Elsa built when they were kids. "That's right, Olaf!" Olaf didn't seem to know Anna.

"…And you are?" He asked.

"Oh, um, I'm Anna." Anna introduced herself.

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked. Anna figured he was talking about Sven.

"That's Sven!" Anna informed. Olaf nodded.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" He asked. Anna realized he was talking about Kristoff.

"…Sven." She answered. Olaf looked confused.

"Oh. They're-oh, okay…Make things easier for me." Olaf said. Sven tried to bite off Olaf's carrot nose. "Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you too!"

"Olaf," Anna said, trying to ask an important question. "Did Elsa build you?" It was only logical, since Olaf was the snowman they built as kids. In fact, it was the only snowman they ever built.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked. Kristoff took one of Olaf's arms off, studying it.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

"Fascinating…" Kristoff muttered, talking about the wooden arm.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kristoff bent the arm. "How does this work?" The arm slapped him across the face.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Olaf said. He turned to Anna. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff answered for Anna.

"Summer?" Olaf whispered, shocked. "Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot…"

"Really?" Kristoff asked, sounding sort of amused. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope!" Olaf answered. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come…" He closed his eyes and started singing about how he would like to experience summer firsthand, and wanted to know what exactly snow does when summer comes.

Anna felt sorry for him. He wanted to experience summer, but he didn't know that he'd melt.

"Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a…" Olaf sang. Anna winced. She knew what the next word was. "HAPPY SNOWMAN!" Seeing the sun was his dream, the poor snowman.

"Oh the sky will be blue. And you guys will be there too." Olaf sang. "When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said. Anna smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't you dare!"

"In summer!" Olaf finished. He returned to reality, where there was no summer, no sun, no heat, only snow and ice. "So come on! Elsa's this way! Let's go bring back summer!"

Anna laughed and allowed Olaf to drag her along. "I'm coming!" Sven followed happily.

Kristoff looked at them all like they were nuts. "Someone's gotta tell him." He said.

**Author Note: And that was Chapter Six with the oh-so-awesome snowman Olaf! **

**Anyway, thank you cherryzone1211, redxridingxhood, FrozenParadox, KatLover4Ever, and Allazia for following/favoriting!**

**AngelofGrace96: You're welcome! :) And don't worry I'm not offended. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the chapter! **

**KatLover4Ever: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the update!**

**Thanks for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Almost There!

**Author's Note: Well, I saw the movie and immediately had this idea. Please read and review. Hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

Meanwhile in Arendelle, things were not getting any better. With each hour, it would get colder, and the snow would get thicker. It didn't help that everyone was arguing.

"Cloaks." Prince Hans said, moving through the crowd. "Does anyone need a cloak?

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." A close friend of the royal family, Gerda, said.

"The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall." Hans spoke out to the crowd of people gathering. He handed a stack of cloaks to a nearby guard. "Here, pass these out."

The (very annoying) Duke of Westleton approached Hans. "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze to death while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" He asked angrily.

Hans stood taller, speaking firmly. "Princess Anna has giving her orders and-!"

"And that's another thing," The Duke interrupted. "Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

Hans's friendly, warm eyes turned into threatening, murderous slits. "Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." He said, staring the smaller man down.

"Treason?" The Duke of Westleton stuttered.

Suddenly, the frightened whinny of a horse was heard throughout the square. The horse ran into the crowd, kicking wildly. Hans ran to the horse, attempting to calm the wild horse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy boy, easy." Hans said, taking the reins. He recognized it as Princess Anna death, and apparently so did everyone else. "…Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me and find her!" He shouted into the crowd. People from all over the world rushed over to Hans. The Duke of Westleton stayed behind, whispering to two of his men.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" He said to Hans. To his thugs, he said quietly, "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen…You are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" They both nodded.

Meanwhile, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven walked through a cave, almost at the North Mountain. The cave was decorated to the max with razor-sharp ice spikes.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked Anna as they walked along.

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." Anna stated confidently. Kristoff was stunned.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister." Kristoff said, hardly believing his ears. Anna just smiled.

"Yup!" She said cheerfully. Kristoff just stared at her in wonder, and so didn't look where he was going. He suddenly stopped short as an ice spike almost pierced his nose.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" He asked.

"Why would I be?" Anna replied. After all, she reasoned with herself, Anna, Elsa wasn't dangerous.

Olaf started walking backwards so he was facing the duo. "Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Poor oblivious Olaf walked right into an icicle spire. He laughed. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

The four of them soon came to a dead end, a mountain. It went straight up, and was covered in ice.

"What now?" Anna asked. I didn't occur to her that a simple obstacle like a mountain, could stop four random strangers struggling to stop a magical eternal winter.

Kristoff dug around in his backpack, sighing. "It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" Anna asked indignantly, starting to climb up the steep side, which she found incredibly difficult. It was coated in a sheet of ice, and had little hand and footholds.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, finding her attempt to be ridiculous.

"I'm going to see my sister." Anna said, straining to lift her foot up to the next rock, which was near her head.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff warned. Anna just waved it off. "I wouldn't put my foot there." She moved it to another rock. "Or there."

"You're distracting me." Anna called back, annoyed.

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" Kristoff asked. Anna sighed. She had gone over this problem before in her head, but always discarded the thought. Elsa would want to see her. Anna just knew it.

"I'm just blocking you out here 'cause I gotta concentrate." Anna said.

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." Kristoff hinted. Anna discarded that thought as foolish.

"Nobody wants to be alone." Anna persisted. "Except maybe you."

"I'm not alone…I have friends, remember?" Kristoff protested. Anna laughed.

"You mean the love experts?" Anna asked.

"Yes, the love experts." Kristoff answered. Anna smirked to herself…and then realized she was stuck. The smirk faded.

"Please tell me I'm almost there." She said. She breathed deeply. "Does the air seem a bit thick to you up here?" Kristoff smiled in amusement.

"Hang on." He said, pulling a rope from his bag. Suddenly, Olaf stepped out from behind a rock and waved.

"Hey, Sven?" He said. "Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." Anna laughed out of relief.

"Thank goodness. Catch!" Anna shouted to Kristoff, dropping off the cliff. Kristoff managed to catch her. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise!" She hopped down and runs after Olaf, Kristoff staring at her the whole way.

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to say sorry for the short chapter. I'm going to make the chapter where Anna confronts Anna super long, so if I kept going it would have been like 4,000 words. Second of all, I would like to say sorry for the late update. There's been a really bad snowstorm here, it's like 5 degrees and the snow is piling up. **

**Anyway, thank you Greymane, CupidsArrow17, ChildofHades26, Singer013, Emerald Eme-Pon Walker, Orange H, Piger123, elena6375, Casamora, V. A1, cherryzone1211, BellaMarieSwanCullen97, Sunleaves97, JewelofthePhoenix for following/favoriting!**

**Jondoe3.141592: I'm so sorry! I didn't know people liked that stuff. I'll put the other songs (For the First Time in Forever Reprise and Fixer Uppers) fully on the story. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Redxridingxhood: I'm thinking sometime when she visits the ice palace. And yes, it will be triggered by her emotion just like Elsa. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**AngelofGrace96: Yeah, Olaf's awesome! Sorry that there's no fire, but then there were no times Anna got mad, so…I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Darksaber92: Thank you, first of all, and also, have patience. I've been saving a seriously awesome fire seen at the end. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Glittergirlninja: Thank you! I can't wait to write it as well. For the question about her fire, I was gonna make it so that at first her fire would come out red and orange, 'cause it'd be a little weak. Then, as the story progresses, it would kind of look like Azula's fire, if you watch ATLA. Only…less mental and scary. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Orange H: Thank you! I hope you liked this as well. **

**SupeyNinjaZora19: Yeah, it's a real funny scene and character. :) You just have to love Kristoff and Sven. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Cherryzone1211: Oh my God, thank you so much! :D I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I hoped you like this chapter! I think that her powers will come out sometime during the ice castle scene. And you're a really cool author too! :)**

**BellaMarieSwanCullen97: Thank you so much!**

**SupeyNinjaZora19: I'm pretty confident that Olaf is one of the sweetest characters Disney ever made. :) Thank you so much! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**I (Guest): I'm very sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you everyone for waiting so long, and reading/following/reviewing/favoriting!**


	8. Chapter 8: Powers?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

Anna, Sven, Olaf and Kristoff approached Elsa's ice palace. They gaped in awe.

"Whoa…" Anna said, almost inaudibly. Her sister was capable of this much! It was almost unbelievable. No, scratch that. It _was_ unbelievable.

"Now that's ice. I might cry." Kristoff said, staring at it. Anna thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"Go ahead," Anna whispered. "I won't judge." She began climbing the steps and to her surprise, they weren't slippery. Sven tried to climb it as well, but his hooves couldn't get a good grip on the surface. Kristoff climbed down to his friend.

"All right, take it easy," Kristoff said. "I gotcha." He set his reindeer back down on the stairs and patted his head. "You stay right here, buddy." Sven plopped down on the icy ground obediently.

With Sven taken care of, Kristoff slowly climbed the stairs, eyeing admiring the ice details. "…Flawless." He muttered, tracing over one pattern.

Anna arrived at the huge door, the only thing that separated her from her sister and summer. She hesitated, her hand inches away from knocking.

"Knock," Olaf said to Anna. "Just knock…Do you think she knows how to knock?" He whispered to Kristoff. Anna finally regained her senses and knocked on the door quietly.

The doors swiftly opened. Anna stood, amazed. "Ha. It opened. That's a first." She began to step in, with Kristoff following her. She hesitated. "You should probably wait out here." She said to him.

"What?" Kristoff asked. He couldn't believe it. It was a palace made of nothing but ice. And he, an ice harvester, couldn't go inside.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna explained. Though, she added silently, there's not much to freeze now.

"But it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life." Kristoff said. Olaf just waved at him and headed inside.

"Bye, Sven," he said cheerfully. Anna stopped him as well.

"You too, Olaf." Anna said gently. Olaf's face fell.

"Me?" Olaf asked.

"Just give us a minute." Anna replied.

"Okay." Olaf said. Anna walked inside, and Olaf started counting.

"One…two…"

Kristoff joined in. "Three…four…"

Anna walked into the palace slowly, admiring the beautiful decorations. She suddenly felt…uneasy. I mean…the castle was so pretty, but it was so lonely.

"E-Elsa?" She called out. "It's me, Anna!" Anna accidently slipped on the floor, and grabbed the stairway rail to steady herself.

"Anna." A voice called. Anna looked up and saw her older sister, wearing an amazing dress made only out of ice and frost.

"Elsa…you look different…it's a good different," she assured Elsa. "…And this place is amazing."

"Thank you." Elsa said politely, as if speaking with one of the dignitaries visiting the castle about something small. "I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna started to climb the stairs. "…I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-!"

Elsa backed away from Anna, still afraid of hurting her with her powers. "No, it's okay." She said, very polite and cautious. "You don't have to apologize…But you should probably go, please." Anna frowned. She didn't climb up a whole mountain to find her sister just to be cast away the second she came.

"But I just got here." Anna protested.

"You belong in Arendelle." Elsa said.

"So do you." Anna pointed out. Why couldn't her sister see that? Anna took another slow step up. Elsa backed away.

"No. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa insisted. Anna froze up. She had hoped her sister knew about the winter and was going to reverse it. She didn't want to be the one to tell her sister that she had froze her home.

"…Yeah, actually, about that-!" Anna began to say. She was cut off by Olaf entering the room.

"58…59…60." Olaf said, meaning that the one minute was up. Elsa look confused.

"Wait. What is that?" She asked. Olaf ran to the stairs, waving at Elsa.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out.

"Olaf?" Elsa whispered, shocked. The little snowman she had made as a little kid…it had come to life? Olaf stopped beside Anna, looking intimidated.

"You built me." He said shyly. "Do you remember that?" Of course Elsa did. It was sort of an accident-Elsa wasn't thinking. Not to say Olaf was a mistake, she just didn't expect this would happen.

"And you're alive?" She couldn't believe that she had the power to make her creations come to life. Anna kneeled next to Olaf.

"He's just like the one we built when we were kids. We were so close. We can be like that again." Anna pleaded. That was what she would like most in the world. To be close with her sister again.

Elsa smiled, but soon was lost in a horrible memory, the one that haunted her for years on end. The one that isolated her from her family. The day Elsa struck Anna in the head. Elsa's face became one of pain. "No, we can't." It was just too dangerous.

Elsa turned and headed up the second story steps. "Goodbye, Anna." She said sadly.

Anna didn't get her sister's sudden change in attitude. "Elsa, wait!" She shouted after her sister.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa yelled back. Anna was confused. _Protect me? From what?_ Elsa continued to run up a flight of stairs, with Anna following.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid." Anna called. "Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore." She sang, running faster up the stairs.

"'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear." They came to a large room. "'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." Anna pointed to her heart.

Elsa smiled at Anna, but her answer remained the same. "Anna. Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

"Yeah, but-!"

Elsa took a step back. "I know. You mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free." She sang, leading her sister on a balcony. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me…" She headed back inside.

Okay, this was it. Anna took a deep breath. Moment of truth time. "Actually we're not." She admitted.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know!"

"What do I not know?"

"…Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow." She blurted.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere." Anna said.

"Everywhere?" Elsa gasped. Oh no. She thought she had better control over her powers, she thought she could do it-! She couldn't. She hurt all of Arendelle with her powers now.

"That's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" Anna said. Elsa cringed. Snow started to fall.

"No I can't-I-I don't know how." She explained.

"Sure you can! I know you can!" Anna said. The snow started to fall heavier and swirled, creating a mini tornado around Elsa. "'Cause for the first time in forever…"

"I'm such a fool, I can't be free…" It was a struggle to walk through the blizzard now.

"You don't have to be afraid…"

"No escape from the storm inside of me…"

"We can work this out together…"

"I can't control the curse!"

"We'll reverse the storm you've made…"

"Anna, please you'll only make it worse!" It was hard to see anything through the blizzard. All Anna could see was white.

"Don't panic!"

"There's so much fear!" Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, facing a piece of ice she used as a mirror.

"We'll make the sun shine bright!" Anna sang.

"You're not safe here!" Elsa whipped around to see her sister.

"We can face this thing together…" The blizzard almost completely took over the room.

"No…!"

"We can change this winter weather, and everyone will be…" Anna's voice died down.

"I CAN'T!" Elsa cried, turning the snow into hard ice that spread across the room, heading straight for Anna.

Anna held up her hands, waiting to get hit hard by an icicle. Nothing. It, did, feel kind of warm though, Anna decided.

Wait…warm…? They were in an ice palace; nothing was supposed to be warm. She opened her eyes. Did Elsa save her in time.

A wall of fire was standing between Anna and the ice, which refused to give up, refused to thaw. Anna cried out in amazement. Elsa turned around and gasped. Her younger sister's powers woke up…

"E-Elsa?" Anna's voice came out quietly, quivering slightly, just like the day of the funeral. "Elsa?"

"Anna…" Elsa didn't know exactly what to say. _Yes, you do have magical powers? No, I didn't create that shield? You did? _

"Was that…you?" Anna asked. Did her sister have power over fire AND ice? If so, why didn't she just unfreeze everything sooner?

"No, Anna, it wasn't…" Elsa said. She took a deep breath. She promised her parents long ago she would never say a word about this to Anna…but know it seemed that she had too.

"So…that was me…" Anna said, looking down at her hands. She looked like she was having a tough time processing this. Elsa couldn't blame her.

"Yeah, Anna." Elsa replied quietly. Anna looked up at her sister.

"Did you know?" Anna asked softly, not looking at her, but at the wall of fire she created, the one that was starting to flicker out.

"I, um…Yes, Anna," her sister confessed. "I did know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked. Elsa grew worried. A sharp ice spike, like the one she saw in the cave that impaled Olaf, started growing out of the wall.

"Well, I couldn't because-!" Anna wouldn't let her sister explain.

"I mean, I knew we weren't close anymore, but how could you hide something this big?!"

"Anna, I didn't want to, but-!"

"How could you not tell me that I have magic?" Anna wasn't aware she was hurting her sister's feelings that much, but right now she was oblivious to the world around her.

"I would have, but it was for your own safety-!"

"Safety? Safety from what? I probably would be safer if you had told me!" Anna was in a blind rage now. She was so angry she didn't notice that her clenched fists at her side were now coated in flames.

"Anna, if you would just listen…" Elsa backed away from the fire in fear. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"No, Elsa! I mean, just, how could you?" Anna's voice wasn't loud or angry anymore. It was just sad. Elsa faced the wall, trying to collect her thoughts. Anna's harsh words rang in her head.

"ENOUGH ANNA!" The dangerously sharp icicle flew from its perch on the wall and right towards Anna. There wasn't any fire to save her now, even though Anna tried her hardest.

Then…BAM! It hit Anna right in her heart, like a bull's eye. Anna grasped her chest as she fell to the floor. She could feel all this pain she wasn't used to. I mean, she had broken many of her limbs before (sliding down the stairs only to be met with a suit of armor can do that to you.), but nothing this intense.

Olaf and Kristoff slid into the ice towards Anna. "Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asked as he helped her up.

"I'm okay…" Anna tried to hide the pain she was feeling. She gave her sister a frosty look. "I'm fine."

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." Elsa ordered.

"No. I know we can figure this out together-!" Anna protested.

"How?" Elsa asked desperately. "What power do you have to stop me? To stop this winter?" _Well, _Anna thought, _fire power. _But she kept silent, trying not to anger her sister any further. More ice spikes climb against the wall.

"Anna, I think we should go." Kristoff suggested.

"No. I'm not leaving without you Elsa." Anna protested, coming close to tears. Elsa shook her head.

"Yes, you are." Elsa said firmly. She has heartbroken but she knew it was for the best.

Elsa waved her arms slightly and a giant snowman appeared, with holes for eyes and sharp spikes all over. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf all trembled with snowman picked all of them up by the scruff of their necks and um…escorted them out the palace.

"Stop. Put us down!" Anna shouted at the snowman, banging her arms up against his giant fist. He didn't notice. _This would be a nice time for some fire power._ Anna thought. She tried it. Nothing happened.

"You are a lot stronger than I think you realize." Olaf said to the snowman. The snowman ignored him, but threw Kristoff and Anna down the ice steps.

"Go away!" He roared. Anna didn't need to me told twice.

"Heads up!" Olaf yelled. Anna stood up from the base of the stairs only to see a flying Olaf head crash into a nearby snow bank.

"Olaf!" Anna called.

"Watch out for my butt!" Olaf yelled as the enormous snowman threw that, too. Anna, who was extremely mad, her fingertips were slowly leaking blue sparks. She tried to climb up the steps.

"It is not nice to throw people!" She yelled, and tried to charge at it. Kristoff held her back.

"All right Feisty Pants. Calm down. Just leave the snowman be." He said.

"Let me at him. I want to get him. I…Okay, I'm calm." Anna said, backing down and turning away with Kristoff…for a second. Then she grabbed a snowball and threw it at the snowman. It hit him on his shoulder. He just looked back at them.

Then he roared, shaking all the trees. Spikes shot out of his back, arms and legs. "Now you made him mad!" Kristoff complained, as if they were only talking about a slightly scary dog and not a 50 foot snowman.

"I'll distract him. You guys go." Olaf said. Kristoff and Anna took his advice and quickly ran away. Olaf's body and legs apparently took the advice too, because they ran off after Kristoff, Anna, and Sven. "No, no not you guys!" The snowman charged after Anna and Kristoff. Olaf's head landed face down in the snow. "This just got a whole lot harder." He muttered.

Anna and Kristoff tumbled down a slope, running through trees while being chased by the nightmare Elsa had created.

"This way!" Kristoff shouted. Anna nodded and released a bunch of trees, hoping the snow that came off them would stop the snowman. The snowman fell back.

"I got him!" Anna cheered, running out of the forest and onto a cliff.

"Whoa, stop!" Kristoff said, backing his feet off the very edge. Anna did the same.

"It's a hundred foot drop." Anna breathed, looking over the edge.

"It's two hundred." Kristoff muttered, tying a rope around Anna's waist.

"Ow." She said. Kristoff started digging in the snow, burying his axe. "What's that for?"

"I'm digging a snow anchor." Kristoff replied.

"Okay." Anna said, not really believing his plan would work. "What if we fall?"

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow." He said. "Hopefully." They could hear the snowman coming closer. "Okay Anna. On three."

Anna jumped up and down. "Okay, you tell me when…"

"One…"

"I'm ready to go…"

"Two…"

"I was BORN ready! Yes!" Anna cheered.

"Calm down." Kristoff said. A giant tree flew through the air, heading straight towards them.

"TREE!" Anna screamed, jumping off the cliff. Kristoff was dragged along with her, and they both landed upside down. Luckily for them, the rope caught their fall.

"Whoa. That happened." Kristoff said.

On the top of the cliff, Olaf ran out from the forest, breathing heavily. His nose was on the side of his head, and his tiny torso holding up his legs. "Man, am I out of shape." He put his body back together. "There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there." Just then, Marshmallow appeared behind Olaf, who turned to face him. "Oh hey! We were just talking about! All good things, all good things."

Marshmallow only roared in reply. He approached Kristoff's snow anchor. "No!" Olaf yelled, and jumped on the snowman's leg. It didn't affect him at all. "This is not making much of a difference." Marshmallow grunted and threw Olaf off his leg and off the cliff. He screamed as he went past Anna and Kristoff.

"Olaf!" Anna called down to their falling friend.

"Hang in there guys!" He yelled back. Marshmallow began pulling the rope up, dragging Anna and Kristoff along with it.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked. Kristoff's head hit the cliff.

"Ah!" He yelled, and immediately passed out, hanging from the rope like a rag doll.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed. Marshmallow pulled them up over the cliff.

"Don't come back!" He roared in their faces.

"We won't!" Anna said, and took out a pocket knife Kristoff had given her, cutting the rope so it flew out of Marshmallow's grip. Anna and Kristoff, who had just woken up, screamed.

They landed in the snow, completely unharmed. Anna laughed. "Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." She caught sight of Olaf hanging on to Kristoff's boots.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf cried hysterically. Kristoff popped out from under the snow and brushed himself off.

"Those are my legs." Kristoff said, spitting out snow. Just then, Olaf's bottom ran by.

"Oh, hey do me a favor, grab my butt!" Olaf said to Kristoff, who grabbed Olaf's head and put it back on his body. "Oh, that feels better."

Sven suddenly walked up to Olaf and sniffed his nose. "Hey Sven! He found us," the snowman said to Anna and Kristoff. "Who's my cute little reindeer?"

"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff said, helping Anna out of the snow. "Here." He lifted her out easily. "You okay?"

"Thank you." Anna replied. They met eyes. "Um…How's your head?" She aked awkwardly, touching his head where he hit it.

"Ah! Ouch!" Kristoff cringed. "I mean…It's fine. Ah…I'm good. I got a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull." Olaf said. "…Or bones."

**Author's Note: And that was the end of Chapter Eight! Hope you all liked it! **

**Thank you to Lord of the A.U. Fanfiction, Kaylee Alice Harman, MorganArgent, Percabeth is Awesome, Kit-the-Kitty, Velvetpru'd, MikeCaboose, Chanty420, and Hakuna-f!ckin-Matata for following/favoriting!**

**Wanli8970 (Guest): I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I was kind of planning about Anna being afraid of her powers, but not as much as Elsa. And Elsa did freeze Anna's heart, but as to how her powers react…you're going to have to find out. Sorry! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**AngelofGrace96: Here's the super long chapter, I hope you liked it. And thank you for hoping the snow goes down soon! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one, too! Yeah, it's a cool yet sad scene in the movie. Thank you again! :)**

**Cherryzone1211: Oh my God, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, and I hoped you liked this chapter as well! Thank you again! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all super awesome! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Frozen Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"…So…" Kristoff said. The silence was killing him. "Now what?"

"Now what?" Anna asked shyly. Then she started panicking. "Now what?! What am I gonna do? She threw me out! I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-!" Anna ranted.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business." Kristoff assured her. "Worry about your hair!"

Anna smoothed her hair back self-consciously. "What?" Anna asked. They just fell two hundred feet down; hair should be the very least of their worries. "I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair."

"No, yours is turning white." Kristoff said, gesturing to her once-red hair. Anna grabbed her braid as another strand turned white.

"White? It's what?" Anna asked.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff asked, even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"…Does it look bad?" Anna asked, holding a braid up so he could see it. Okay, so it wasn't the most urgent question in the world. She just wanted to know.

"…No." Kristoff said after thinking for a while. Olaf lifted his head up so it came in between the two people.

"You hesitated." He said.

"No, I didn't." He protested. Quickly changing the subject, he grabbed his bag. "Anna, you need help. Now, come on." He headed towards the sunset, Olaf and Sven following him.

"Okay! Where are we going?" Olaf asked.

"To see my friends." Kristoff answered. Anna smiled.

"The love experts?" She asked. Olaf gasped.

"Love experts?!" Olaf said.

"Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff answered, marching forward.

"How do you know?" Anna asked doubtfully.

"…Because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff said, remembering how the trolls healed a little girl one day. The sun finally set. Olaf turned to Sven.

"I like to consider myself a love expert." He said happily.

In Elsa's snow palace, Elsa started pacing in the upper floor, upset. "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" She yelled at herself.

She stopped, listening to the ice cracking. Elsa looked down, seeing sharp spikes like the one that struck Anna on the floor. The walls were red. Then, Elsa realized that the prophecy the trolls said to her when they healed Anna-it was coming true. The spikes grew longer and sharper, taking over the castle.

Olaf was on Sven's back, watching the Northern Lights. "Look, Sven. The sky's awake."

With Anna and Kristoff, Anna was shivering slightly. The spell her sister put on her was making everything seem colder. _Come on,_ Anna thought, opening up her palm. _Fire power, fire power. _It worked! It produced a small flame for about thirty seconds, then flickered and died.

"…Are you cold?" Kristoff asked. He didn't see the flame in Anna's hand.

"A little." Anna admitted, trying to work on producing another flame. Kristoff reached over, and almost put an arm around her, put decided against it.

"Wait. Come here." He nodded towards a steam vent powered by volcanoes. Kristoff held Anna's hands over them.

"Ooh…That's nice." Anna said. They continued walking along the path, stopping at a few vents.

"So about my friends…Well, I say friends, they're more like family…Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven…until they took me in." Kristoff said slowly.

"They did?" Anna asked, moved.

"Yeah." Kristoff answered. "I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate…and loud…very loud…they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy." He started rambling nervously. "But they're fine…You'll get it. They mean well."

Anna touched Kristoff's arm to reassure him. "Kristoff, they sound wonderful." He smiled, appreciating her sincerity.

"Okay then…" Kristoff said, and stepped forward, holding his arms up. "Meet my family." He was surrounded by rocks. "Hey, guys!" He called, waving.

Olaf and Anna just stood there, frozen. "They're rocks." Anna said to herself.

"He's crazy. I'll distract him while you run." Olaf whispered to Anna. Louder, he talked to a nearby rock. "Hi Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!"

He spoke to Anna again. "Anna, because I love you, I insist you run." Anna still stood there, so Olaf went back to speaking to the rock. "I understand you're love experts!" He looked over at Anna. "Why aren't you running?" That snapped Anna back to attention. She started backing away.

"Okay." She said. "Um…I'm gonna go-!" She stopped talking when all the rocks around her starting rolling towards Kristoff. Anna panicked. "Kristoff!" She yelled. Olaf started chasing the rocks, who turned into trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" One of the trolls exclaimed excitedly. All of the trolls joined in. Olaf jumped around with them happily.

"Kristoff's home!" Olaf said, but then looked confused. "Wait? Kristoff?" He asked. Anna just sat there, watching. All the trolls starting talking to Kristoff.

"Oh, lemme look at you!" One troll said. Another one tried to take off his clothes.

"Oh, take off your clothes Kristoff; I'll wash them." Kristoff backed away from the trolls.

"Ah! No! I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you!" Kristoff said. "Great to see you all. Where's Grandpa?"

"He's napping." A troll kid answered. "But look, I grew a mushroom."

"And I earned my fire crystal." Another kid said.

"I passed a kidney stone." Yet another troll said.

"Pick me up!" One troll exclaimed, jumping on Kristoff, who staggered under his weight.

"…Trolls?" Anna asked, finally coming to realize the truth. "They're trolls." And each and every one of those trolls just stared at her.

"He's brought a girl!" The first troll said.

"He's brought a girl!" The others echoed. Before Anna could protest, they picked up Anna and took her over to Kristoff.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, sort of scared.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff answered.

The first troll climbed on top of a bunch of other trolls to look at Anna. "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." She said.

"Wait. Oh. Um. No." Anna stumbled with her words, embarrassed.

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here." Kristoff corrected. Anna nodded.

"Right. We're not. I'm not-!" Anna tried to explain without hurting anyone's feeling or it being too awkward. She laughed, feeling uncomfortable.

"What's the issue dear?" The troll asked Anna. "Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks?"

"Or the grumpy way he talks?" Another troll asked.

"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?"

"And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly."

"But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!" All the trolls sang.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, so he's got a few flaws. His peculiar brain, dear. His thing for the reindeer, that's outside a few of nature's laws.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of- you can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love!"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Kristoff, like any normal person, felt a bit…uncomfortable with his family singing about his flaws. "We've got a real, actual problem here."

"I'll say." The first troll said, who Kristoff known as Bulda. "Is it the way that he runs, scared?"

"Or that he's socially impaired?" One troll asked, covering Kristoff's ears.

"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?" A baby troll asked. Anna took a step back.

"I did not need to know that." Anna said, looking away.

"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?" Another troll chimed in, lifting Kristoff's hat off.

"Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?" All the trolls sang. "So he's a bit of a fixer upper. So he's got a few bugs."

"No, I don't!" Kristoff protested. They all ignored him.

"His isolation is conformation of desperation for healing hugs."

"Aw." Anna said, looking over at Kristoff, who was being hugged by his family.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do! The way to fix this fixer upper is to fix him up with you!" The trolls said, and grabbed Anna and Kristoff. Anna was brought to the girls' side, while Kristoff was brought to the boys' side.

"Enough! She is engaged to someone else, okay?!" Kristoff yelled at his friends. They blinked and all huddled up.

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper." One troll whispered.

"That's a minor thing." Another one assured.

"This quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement." One of Kristoff's 'brothers' said.

"And by the way, I don't see no ring." The baby troll sang, wiggling his finger.

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper. Her brain's a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!" The trolls sang together excitedly. Kristoff groaned and face palmed.

"Ah-ah-ah." The girl trolls sang.

"We're not saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change." Bulda sang. "We're only saying love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed."

Anna thought of Elsa. Elsa didn't mean to freeze summer, but she was mad at Anna for marrying a man she just met. She also knew that Elsa didn't mean to hit her, she was just scared and didn't mean it.

"But throw a little love their way!" Bulda sang, throwing flowers everywhere.

"Throw a little love their way!" All the trolls echoed.

"And you'll bring out their best! True love brings out their best!" They all sang in unison.

They showed Anna, who was dressed up in a cape of moss, to Kristoff who had a crown made of ferns. "Whoa." He said to himself. Anna laughed at him slightly.

"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper! That's what it's all about! Father, sister, brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out!" Anna and Kristoff was thrown in a pit next to each other. "Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove-!"

"The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is-!" Olaf sang along.

"True, true, true, true love!" The trolls sang.

A troll dressed up as a priest approached them. "Do you Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-!"

"Wait, what?!" Anna asked. Last time she checked, she was getting married to Hans. Of course, that was hanging by a thin thread.

The troll looked at her like she should have known this already. "You're getting married." He explained.

"Love!" All the trolls shouted.

Just then, Anna collapsed, and Kristoff caught her. Kristoff could feel that she was ice cold. "Anna?" Kristoff asked, taking off her cape and hat. "She's as cold as ice."

Just then, Grand Pabbie made his way through the crowd of trolls, who made way for him. He stopped right in front of Anna and Kristoff. "There's strange magic here." He whispered.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff exclaimed, relieved.

"Bring her to me, Kristoff!" The troll whispered urgently. Kristoff did as he was told. Pabbie looked in Anna's weakening eyes.

"Anna, there is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." Anna gasped.

"What?...No. What about my powers? Can I use them to thaw my heart?" Anna asked desperately. Pabbie shook his head sadly. He didn't ask about how she knew about her powers, for he could feel the moment the spell wore off.

"I'm afraid not. The ice your sister put in your heart is magical and strong. Your fire power comes from deep within your heart. The ice has frozen your powers, making you unable to use them, and so, unable to thaw the ice." Grand Pabbie explained.

"So remove it, Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said.

"I can't. If it were her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Kristoff's grandfather explained.

"An act of true love?" Anna asked.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda asked her husband. A bunch of trolls heard this and gave each other kisses.

Anna shivered again, collapsing into Kristoff's arms. They all watched as more of Anna's hair turned from red to white. "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans." Kristoff said.

"…Hans." Anna said weakly.

"Help us out, Sven!" Kristoff said, getting on said reindeer's back with Anna in tow. "Come on, Olaf!"

Sven took off like a rocket, with Olaf hanging on to his tail. "I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?"

**Author's Note: Yay, another chapter! I'm sorry if the part with the trolls repeats words, but I didn't really know what to call them. **

**Thanks to GothGirl3030, DanielleDaughterofDeathanMagic, ChelydraSerpetina100801, Avatar-Cake, rosequartz17, Canafron, and DalekDavros for following/favoriting! You are so awesome!**

**Redxridingxhood: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you liked this one as well! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: No, it's meant to be 'tree.' I follow the movie accurately by looking up the script online. Yeah, the hit in Anna's heart is still fatal just like the movie. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 'See' you next chapter as well! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: No, I'm not going to steer away from the end. I know it probably doesn't make much sense that if she has fire powers she froze to death, but it's all explained above. And Holy Disney! Great idea about Hans having dark magic! Don't worry, if you don't want me to use it (I'm sorry I might just use the idea) I won't. And I also won't delete the scene about Hans punching Anna in the face. And I get having in insane imagination! I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Wanli8970: Thank you! I hoped you liked this chapter and reading about how Anna's powers reacted. :)**

**AngelofGrace96: Yes, I can knock people off guard! About Marshmallow, that was how I originally planned it, for him to be melted, but now I decided to keep him in the ice palace. Plus, who would attack Hans when he tries to get into the ice palace? Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D **


	10. Chapter 10: Elsa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

Hans and his men walked carefully to the castle, alert of any traps. "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" He asked. The Duke of Westleton's thugs looked at each other. They had orders, and every intention to follow them.

Suddenly, a snow pile rose up from the ground behind Hans. They all turned around. "Go away!" It roared, slamming a fist down. Hans quickly jumped aside, motioning for the guards to attack. They did, but it didn't make a difference. The snow beast knocked them aside like a child throwing down a toy.

Marshmallow threw another guard, who toppled over Hans. Hans fell to the ground. He was about to step on the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles, when Prince Hans rolled out of the way, and grabbed his sword.

Just then, Elsa peeked out the front door, wondering what all the commotion was about. "The Queen." One of the thugs said. The other nodded, charging up the stairs.

The guards burst through the doors, their crossbows at the ready. Elsa ran up the stairs, terrified. They trapped her on the top floor, where they aimed their bows.

"No, please." Elsa said, scared. Instead of listening, one shot the arrow right at Elsa, who created an ice wall at the last second, just like her younger sister and her fire wall. It froze the arrow, an inch away from Elsa forehead.

The guards reloaded their arrows. "Stay away!" Elsa pleaded, shooting ice at them.

They ducked and aimed the crossbow at her, continuing the attack. Elsa, terrified, kept defending herself. "Get, her! Get her!" They chanted.

Back outside, Hans was fighting his own battle against the abominable snowman, Marshmallow. He nimbly jumped and sliced Marshmallow's leg clean off. The beast stumbled back, one leg not enough to hold up his massive body. The gargantuan snowman stumbled over the edge of the cliff, falling off it, but struck Hans one more time. Hans went over the edge with him, falling through the ice steps. He was soon pulled up by the remaining guards, who run into the ice palace with him.

Inside, Elsa was surrounded by thugs who were intent on killing her. She took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone, but if she didn't do something fast, they would hurt her badly.

With regret, Elsa trapped one of the guards in a cage of ice, with ice spikes, like the one that hit her sister coming closer and closer to his neck every second. For the other, she created a heavy, unmovable wall of ice, using it to push him towards the balcony doors, which cracked upon impact. The thug was pushed across the balcony, coming very close to falling off the edge and to his death.

Just then, Hans and his men ran in, and saw the destructive mess, and the two guards near death. "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans called.

Elsa snapped out of her rage, seeing the two men close to death, and stopped. She looked at Hans, scared, but silently agreed. She turned around to the guard who was being slowly pushed off the balcony and gestured with her hand, backing the wall draw back. At the same time, the ice cage retreated slowly as well. The Duke's thug took advantage of this and the Snow Queen's turned back to aim the bow at her.

Hans saw this and rushed in front of the guard at the last second before they aimed, knocking the bow off course just as the arrow was released. It hit the chandelier Elsa was under, knocking it down where it came with a heavy crash.

Elsa, seeing the giant chandelier fall down, tried to escape. Unfortunately, gravity was faster than Elsa could run, and she soon was knocked out.

Elsa opened her eyes groggily, and sat up. Looking around, she doesn't see the normal frozen, cold area of her room in the castle, or her room in her ice palace, but solid stone.

She saw a window, and tried to rush to it, to try and get her surroundings. Right as she reached it, though, she was pulled back by chains on her hands. Iron gloves that fit around her hands, preventing her from using her magic. Still, Elsa strained to look out the window and caught a glance of the world outside.

Outside was a total nightmare. Arendelle was way worse than the Northern Mountain, and was completely buried in ice and snow. The fjords were turned upside down, and some were sunk in the thick ice that certainly wouldn't break.

"No…What have I done?" Elsa whispered. She couldn't believe that she did this. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her.

Prince Hans entered and hung a torch on the wall. He walked over to Elsa.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans said. That's right, he couldn't let _them_ kill you, Hans decided. However, he kept this thought to himself.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle." Elsa said. It's true. She thought of all the danger she was causing…The storm blew harder when she thought about it. "Get Anna." She requested, knowing her sister would understand.

"Anna has not returned…" Hans trailed off, looking at Elsa. Elsa looked into the storm, seeing if she could find any trace of her sister, which she didn't. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer…please."

Elsa met his eyes. "Don't you see? I can't." She answered. "You have to tell them to let me go." She pleaded.

Hans turned around, and walked towards the torch. "I'll do what I can." Hans promised, and left the room.

Elsa, worried, heard a loud cracking sound. She looked down to see her chains begin to freeze, and the storm outside grow even thicker.

**Author's Note: There! Chapter 10! I hope ya liked it!**

**Thank you, angel of darkness blue, OHSHC Forever, .lin, CaptainAnime1211, redneckduckling, WeLoveWeLive, waterxeno, Starlit007day, Hullander Thomas, Singing Socialite, Mai Lynn Bennet, and Smokescreen2814 for following/favoriting!**

**Wanli8970 (Guest): Thank you! And um, sorry, but I… don't know what you mean by 'coco.' Sorry! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Cherryzone1211: Thank you! I know it was really long, but I wanted to make it a special chapter. Hope you liked it! :)**

**Cherryzone1211: Thank you! Yeah, the trolls are fun to write! Okay, here's an update! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**AngelofGrace96: Yes, you are right, I AM going to make Hans with dark powers. Like, if you play KH, like Riku in the first game. Totally gonna be epic! I'm glad you liked it, and hoped you like this one also! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Thank you! When I heard that lyric the first time (I didn't know Hans was evil) I cracked up! Thank you for letting me use your idea! And your ideas aren't crazy, they're really cool! I wouldn't do the Duke of Westleton possessed by Hans to fight Anna and/or Elsa, just because it's like fighting a Shadow in Kingdom Hearts after you get an all new Keyblade in my opinion. I'm sorry! I was actually going to make Hans possess Marshmallow. But don't tell anyone! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: Thank you! And it's okay, it sounded like 'tree' to me too! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**IceDragonAvril1: Oh, no! I do not like that kind of stuff! It's sister, family, got-your-back sis kind of love! Sorry if I mislead you on that! No, I support KristoffxAnna! Hope you enjoyed the update! :)**

**Smokescreen2814: Thank you! I'm glad it makes sense! I hoped you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

Sven raced down the snowy hill, with Kristoff and Anna on his back. Olaf was sliding behind them, on his stomach like a penguin. Anna started shivering more, so Kristoff took his hat off and put it on Anna's head.

"Just hang in there." He told Anna. To Sven, he said, "Come on, buddy, faster!" Everyone, except for Olaf, who was sliding out of control, arrived at Arendelle's borders.

"I'll meet you guys at the castle!" Olaf called, rushing down another hill.

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff reminded him, not knowing how people would react to a talking snowman above everything.

"I will!" Olaf promised, and disappeared into one of the villages. "Hello!" Olaf said a nearby person who was walking by.

"Ah! It's alive!"

Meanwhile, the guards stationed outside the castle saw Kristoff and Anna approaching the gate. "It's Princess Anna!" One guard called, standing aside as Kristoff carried Anna to the gate.

"I've got you." He assured her. Anna looked up at him.

"Are you g-gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me." Kristoff said.

Just then, the castle gates opening, several of the remaining servants rushing forward. "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick!" A person named Gerda said.

"My Lady. You are freezing." Her husband, Kai said.

"You poor girl, you're freezing. Let's get you inside." Gerda, said, helping Anna inside.

"Get her warm and find Prince Hans immediately." Kristoff instructed.

"We will. Thank you." Kai said.

"Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff called, just before the palace gates closed. He stared for a minute out of worry, then sighed and walked off, with Sven not too far behind him.

Hans stood with the dignitaries, looking deep in thought. "I'm going back to look for Princess Anna." He announced.

"You cannot risk going out there again." The French dignitary advised.

"If anything happens to her-!" Hans started, only to be cut off.

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." The Spanish dignitary said. Hans stops, and thinks. _I'm all Arendelle has left. _

The door opened and Kai and Gerda came in with a weakening Anna. "He's in here. Prince Hans." Kai said.

"Anna." Hans said, rushing up to her. She fell into his arms. "You're so cold."

"Hans," Anna said desperately. "You have to kiss me."

Hans looked confused. "What?" He asked.

"Now. Here we go." Anna tried to kiss him, but he was too tall and she was too weak to pull herself up.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Gerda said. Everyone slowly shuffled out of the room.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked when he and Anna were alone.

"Elsa struck me with her powers." Anna explained.

"You said she'd never hurt you." Hans said, frowning.

"I was wrong." Anna said, and crumbled down, weak.

"Anna." Hans said, picking her up and carrying her over to a couch.

Anna shivered. "She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me." She explained.

Hans nodded, realization in his eyes. "A true love's kiss." He took Anna's face in his hands and leaned in slowly…

He smirked. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?" Anna asked, confused. Hans got up, and walked towards the window. "…Y-you said you did…" Hans shut the curtains.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere." He explained, and his smirk widened. "But I didn't even mention the best part."

"B-best part?" Anna asked, heartbroken.

"Powers, Anna. Just like yours. Only…different." He said, demonstrating by manipulating shadows, making them dance. "Shadow powers. That's why I came here. With Elsa giving out strong energy signals-that _is _how I knew you were here, you know-, I knew she had to have some sort of power. Something I could easily manipulate. So I came here, to marry one of you."

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-!" Hans explained.

"Hans?" Anna asked. What had just happened? She just learned that Hans had powers, but that didn't come as a shock. What was obviously more important was the fact that he had betrayed her.

"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that." Hans finished, waving his hand in the direction of Anna. Anna winced, fearing he would hurt her with his shadow powers, but instead, his shadows drifted over to the fire, lingering there. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." The shadows extinguished the fire.

Anna tried to stop him, but fell to the floor. "Hans. No, stop." She pleaded with him.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." Hans said.

"Please." Anna said.

Hans chuckled. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." He said. Anna felt her powers spark up for a quick second, and she had hope. But only a few barely glowing sparks leaked out of her fingers, and they soon faded.

"You're no match for Elsa." Anna said, hoping to stall for time, and to make a point. He couldn't beat her sister, not with all the shadow powers in the world.

Hans bent down, and grabbed her grin roughly. "No. You're no match for Elsa." He said, and let go of her chin. "I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." He put his gloves back on.

"You won't get away with this!" Anna said, a very small orange flame in her hand. Hans noticed it, and how weak she was, and smirked. He crossed to the door.

"Oh, I already have." He said, leaving and shutting the door. Anna struggled to get out, but heard the 'click' of a locked door.

"Please, somebody help." Anna tried to call, but was too weak to speak loud enough.

The rest of Anna's hair turned white, and she fell to the ground.

The Duke of Westleton and the dignitaries looked out of the window as the snow piled up even more. "It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death." He said.

Then, Prince Hans came in, his face one of sadness. "Prince Hans." The Spanish dignitary said.

"Princess Anna is…dead." He lied, and everyone gasped. Hans stumbled, and was led to a chair.

"What happened to her?" The Duke asked Hans.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa." Another lie. But it didn't matter. Hans was King now, and no one could prove otherwise.

"Her own sister." The Duke remarked.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows…before she died in my arms." Hans said. He bowed his head, crying a little.

"There can be no doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger." The Duke decided.

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." The Spanish dignitary said. Hans nodded, and knows exactly what he was going to do.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death." He ordered.

**Author's Note: Yep, gonna leave it right there. *Dodges flamethrowers, hand grenades, swords, etc* I do not where those came from. Sorry that it's so short, I didn't talk about Hans's powers much, and that I updated late but for the first and last ones : I'm sick, sorry! :( For the second one: I couldn't find a good place to put them in, plus I'm going to make a sequel to this and he'll come back with more shadow powers. **

**Thank you to SilverStare, Victoria Annabelle, redcoat1832, and jakevoronkov1 for following/favoriting! You guys are awesome! :)**

**AngelofGrace96: Believe me, Kingdom Hearts is fun, just…very confusing. When I learn something new about the game, sometimes I just look up and say 'MY BRAIN HURTS!' True story. :) Thank you, and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Um…okay… *Backs away slowly* I'm kidding! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the update! :)**

**Kay (Guest): That is why I'm making a sequel! Actually, two more stories added on. So…sorry. I know I haven't been putting Anna's thought as much and I apologize for that. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**SupeyNinjaZora: Yeah, I always thought this scene was so dramatic (in a good way, of course). Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**ChelydraSerpetina100801: Thank you and…yeah, I am. Yeah, KH is a series you could easily obsess over :) And cool! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Wanli8970: Oh…Yeah, I'm not sure when I'm gonna make that chapter, but I'm hoping sometime in the end. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the update! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. I hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	12. Chapter 12:Frozen Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

In Elsa's dungeon cell, everything was turning to ice, like the walls and floors. Elsa knew this would be her escape out, and channeled it. She looked out into the storm, and heard guards approaching her tiny cell.

"She's dangerous." They said. Despite everything, Elsa's heart sank. That was exactly what she didn't want people to think. Although, she reasoned with herself, it wasn't like she could blame them.

Still, Elsa had to think quickly. She knew why they were coming. It wasn't to let her out. She tugged at her shackles, hoping they would break…

Just as the guards came in, the wall cracked and broke, solid stones flying. Everyone ducked out of the way, except for Hans. He pushed his way to the front to see Elsa gone.

Kristoff headed deeper into the mountain, with Sven behind him. Sven ran in front of Kristoff and snorted.

"What is it, buddy?" Kristoff asked. Sven nudged him. "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" Sven snorted and brayed like a donkey. "…I don't understand you when you talk like that." Kristoff said, even though he knew what Sven was 'saying.'

Kristoff tried to walk ahead, but the reindeer picked him up in his antlers. "Ah! Stop it! Put me down!" Kristoff yelled.

Sven dropped him hard on the ground and proceeded to 'yell' at him some more. "No, Sven! We're not going back!" Kristoff said. Sven shook his head with anger. "She's with her true love!"

Sven had an I-don't-believe-that-and-neither-do-you face at Kristoff. Then, the wind picked up and Kristoff looked towards the castle, which was slowly getting incased in ice. "Anna." Kristoff said, running back down the mountain, Sven following as always. Kristoff jumped on the reindeer's back as the storm grew fiercer.

Anna had propped herself up against the door. She looked up and saw icicles creeping up the ceiling.

The door's handle starting jiggling. Then it stopped. Jiggled again. Stopped. "Help." Anna whispered.

The doors swung open, and Anna saw a carrot nose in the doorway. _Olaf, _Anna thought. _Thank goodness._ Olaf took his nose and put it back on his face, giggling until he saw Anna lying there, getting weaker with every second.

"Anna. Oh no." Olaf said, rushing to the fireplace and throwing some wood on it. He then realized he put one of his own arms in there, and quickly rescued it. Then, the snowman struck a match and relit the fire.

"Olaf? Olaf, get away from there." Anna warned feebly. Olaf didn't pay her any attention.

"Whoa! So this is heat…I love it." He reached an arm towards the flame, entranced by it. The fire burned him. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" Olaf helped Anna over to the fire. "So where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" He asked.

"I was wrong about him." Anna said sadly. "It wasn't true love."

"Huh." Olaf remarked innocently. "But we ran all the way here?"

"Please Olaf. You can't stay here. You'll melt." Anna said, changing the subject.

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." Olaf said stubbornly, sitting down next to her. "…Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is." Anna answered miserably. How could she be so stupid?

"That's okay, I do…" Olaf said, standing up and putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Love is…putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." He explained.

"…Kristoff loves me?" Anna said. She went over all the events that happened since she met him. _Wow. _She realized. _Kristoff __**loves**__ me._

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf said. His snow face started to melt.

"Olaf, you're melting." Anna said. She couldn't let Olaf melt.

"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf said sweetly. Just then, his face really melted, turning to water. He pushed that side of his face up. "Just maybe not right this second!" He said. Anna's almost-frozen heart went out to the sweet snowman.

The window blew open, and all the cold air blew in. "Don't worry, I've got it!" Olaf reassured Anna, struggling to close the window. "We're going to get through-! Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." Olaf said, snapping an icicle off the window to use as an eyeglass. He saw Kristoff and Sven racing through the snow. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way!"

"They-they are?" Anna mumbled. She couldn't believe it. Kristoff and Sven were coming to save her!

"Wow, he's moving really fast. Huh…I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Olaf said sadly. Anna tried to get to her feet slowly.

"Help me up, Olaf. Please." Anna said. Olaf did as told and hurried over, knocking down several items on the way.

"No, no, no, no, no." Olaf protested. "You need to stay by the fire and keep warm." Anna shook her head.

"I need to get to Kristoff." Anna insisted. She knew she could get there in time if she hurried…

"Why…?" Olaf asked, confused. Then he realized that she meant Kristoff was her true love. "Oh, oh, oh, I know why." He hopped around the room, excited. "There's your act of true love right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent, reindeer king! Come on!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Suddenly, the wall started cracking under the pressure of the ice. "Look out!" Olaf yelled, rushing with Anna out of the door. Just as the ceiling collapsed in, they popped out into the hallway, where ice spikes (which were an occurring theme, Anna noticed) were growing on all sides of them. "We're trapped." Olaf noted.

Anna looked around for a way out. _There must be a way, _Anna thought desperately. She and Olaf saw a window at the same time, thinking the same thing. _That's it! _She said, unlatching the window.

Anna was about to push on the window's panes, when a sharp gust of wind blew them away. "Slide, Anna!" Olaf called. Anna looked hesitantly down at the ice and snow covered building. _You can do this Anna. _Anna thought, forcing herself to jump out of the window and slide down. Surprisingly, she made it to the bottom uninjured. Olaf, however, arrived at the bottom with a giant snowball around his body.

"We made it!" The ever-optimistic snowman exclaimed, shaking off the extra snow. Anna struggled back to her feet, hoping Kristoff and Sven would arrive soon.

Kristoff and Sven launched off of the mountain and flew across the ice covered fjords. Kristoff was praying that he would make it in time. As the brutal wind picked up speed, Kristoff urged Sven to fight through the storm. "Come on buddy, faster." He said.

Anna and Olaf reached the shore, though it was hard to tell where the shore ended. "Kristoff!" Anna called desperately. He had to be around here somewhere. He could be only feet in front of her; Anna couldn't see anything through the blizzard.

A sudden wind lifted Olaf up and ripped him into separate pieces. Olaf went swirling into the storm. "Keep going, Anna!" Olaf encouraged.

Anna, encouraged, struggled forward. "Kristoff!" She yelled into the snow. _Please, _she added silently.

Kristoff, meanwhile, rode on Sven past the ships that were slowly splitting apart. Sven, not used to conditions this harsh, started to slow. "Come on! Come on!" Kristoff urged.

A boat, which was slowly rising, capsized. The duo ran faster as it turned over, as the mast shatters and debris fell as over them. The rest of the ship came down like a wrecking ball (**A/N: No, I do not listen to Miley Cyrus.) **and cracked the thin ice they were standing on.

The ice opened up, showing gaps here and there. Seeing this, Sven jumped over it, but unfortunately was falling short of the (somewhat secure) ice on the other side. With one move, Sven bucked Kristoff off of his back so he could get to safety. The reindeer, however, plunged down into the icy waters.

"Sven? Sven!" Kristoff yelled, fearing he had lost his best friend. For a moment, there was nothing but the churning waters. Then, Sven surfaced and climbed onto a nearby chunk of floating ice. Sven gestured for Kristoff to go on, which he was grateful for. "Good boy." Kristoff said.

Anna was moving blindly through the storm, the wind tugging at her dress. Her hands frosted over, turning an icy blue. Anna continued going on, but she knew her time was coming as the color of her eyes faded, leaving her eyes a dully grayish color.

Kristoff was lost. Every direction looked the same, and he had turned himself in circles so many times, he didn't know where he had started. All was quiet.

"Kristoff?" Said person heard a faint call. He recognized the voice in an instance.

"Anna…?" Kristoff yelled out. "Anna!" He cried, louder.

Meanwhile with Elsa, she was struggling to walk. It was her that created the storm, but her rapidly increasing fear was blinding her. Through all the snow, a dark, shadow approached.

"Elsa. You can't run from this!" It was Hans. Elsa backed away cautiously.

"Just…Take care of my sister." Elsa requested. Hans appeared to sad for a moment.

"Your sister?" Hans asked. Elsa nodded. "She returned from the mountain, weak and cold. She said you froze her heart." More fear and dread was struck into Elsa like a sharp knife.

"What? No." Elsa protested, hoping it wasn't true. Not her heart. The trolls had said so many years ago that that was hard to treat.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late." Hans continued. The storm, particularly around Elsa and Hans, grew thicker, if it was even possible. "Her skin was ice, her hair turned white…" Elsa finally realized what she done. She had… "Your sister is dead because of you." Hans accused.

Elsa dropped down to her knees. The rapidly swirling storm suddenly stopped, and the snow was suspended in the air.

Anna wasn't able to move that much now, but now could see across the tundra. "Kristoff." Anna whispered, her voice weak.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled, running at top speed towards her. _He's gonna make it, _Anna thought, _and this will all be over. _Anna's frozen heart leaped at the thought.

Then, Anna heard the sound of a sword being drawn from a scabbard. She turned around to see that vile betrayer (**A/N: Guess which Disney movie that line is from)** Hans behind Elsa, holding the sword over his head, about to strike her sister. "Elsa." Anna breathed.

She looked back at Kristoff sadly. Anna knew she would die. But she had to save her sister…She turned away from him, and ran towards Elsa with all that was left of her remaining strength. Anna threw herself in front of Elsa just as the sword was about to be brought down. "No!" Anna cried.

And then she froze solid. The sword hit her and rebounded, shattering to little pieces. The sheer force of the sword breaking sent Hans flying back, knocking him out cold.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, seeing her sister's frozen state. She rushed in front of Anna and touched her sister's ice face. "Oh, Anna…no, no. Please, no." She whispered.

Olaf, who had put himself back together, walked up to the frozen Anna. "Anna?" Olaf asked, confused and sad. Elsa hugged Anna and cried.

Kristoff was watching in shocked silence. Sven, who had jumped off of his floating ice chunk, stepped up beside him.

The citizens and dignitaries of Arendelle were all watching sadly. The whole land was cast in somber silence. Their beloved princess had just died, right before her eyes.

And then something surprising and amazing happened. Anna started thawing, the spell broken. The ice melted, and suddenly Anna was revived. Everyone looked up, and then lit up.

Anna bent her previously outstretched arms and hugged her sister, who was still weeping. "What? Anna?" Elsa asked, visibly confused.

Anna opened her eyes and smiled at Elsa. She was happy this was all over. "Oh, Elsa." They both hugged.

**Author's Note: Stopping it there again. Next chapter will be the last chapter! :( I'll be posting that as soon as I can. Promise! **

**Thank you ChelydraSerpetina100801, DoubleRainbow13, MJCG, Skystormrunner, kyubbi lover 98, DMysterious, XXCrazyWriter96XX, Janelly Slytherin, Cribellate, MElee Smasher, ThatGuyWhoReadsFanfiction, kangar1215, Kuronique Misaki, and elozano for following/favoriting! :)**

**Wanli8970: Thanks! I'm glad I could surprise you! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Hehe…Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I couldn't help but do it! And this is what happens next! I'm glad you like this story and I hope you liked this update! :)**

**Kay (Guest): I can't wait to write the sequel! I'm sorry Anna's powers weren't in this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**AngelofGrace96: Thank you! Oh, and sorry that Hans's powers weren't in this much either, but I figured that would be pointless. Though, I am going to include them in the final chapter…That's all I'm going to say. About KH, it's a really cool game, and it's really cool for Disney lovers. I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Jakevoronkov1: Oh, sorry 'bout that. Um, actually, with Hans and Facilier, it actually WAS a coincidence at first. I didn't really take their personalities into account when I created the shadow powers for Hans. And of course, they were both from Disney Princess movies. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Hakuna-f!ckin-Matata: If you want to know what just happened, I don't even know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**DragonZeus1: Yeah, kinda. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! You guys are all awesome! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything mentioned.**

"…You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked after Anna thawed out.

"I love you." Anna replied, still sort of weak.

It was then that Olaf realized what happened. He was so excited, he lifted his head right off of his body. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" He exclaimed.

"Love…will thaw?" Elsa asked, processing this new information. "Love…of course."

"Elsa?" Anna asked, confused.

"Love." Elsa repeated. She lifted her arms and the ground shook and cracked. All the ice and snow melted away and lifted into the air. The fjords they were on all thawed and righted themselves. Everyone came out of their houses to see the ice melting, and summer returning, amazed.

Elsa waved her arms, and most of the ice melted. All there was left to melt was the castle. Elsa lifted one of her arms, preparing to banish the ice from the castle, when Anna stopped her.

"No, Elsa. Let me." Anna said, smiling. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, obviously wondering what she would do.

Anna lifted her arms just like Elsa had, taking a deep breath. _You can do this, Anna. _Anna thought. She pulled back her right arm and slashed across the air, making half of an x.

The fire flew from her fingertips, glowing in the shape of a boomerang. It flew on the roof, collecting snow of the castle. It didn't set anything on fire, Anna noticed gratefully. Instead it acted like a snowball, or like Olaf when he was tumbling down the icy roof, sucking the snow up. Soon, all the ice was gone and Anna's fireball joined Elsa's giant snowflake in the sky.

"You ready?" Anna grinned. Elsa nodded, and they both spread their arms apart, and then all that was left was a beautiful summer day. "I knew you could do it."

"You also helped as well." Elsa smiled. Everything was perfect, for everyone except Olaf.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life…And quite possibly my last." Olaf said good-naturedly. A small puddle started to form around him.

"Oh, Olaf." Elsa said. "Hang on, little guy." She quickly waved her hand, surrounding Olaf with snow, re-freezing him. Above his head, she created a little snow cloud.

"My own personal flurry." Olaf marveled as he saw it.

Just then, Hans started waking up, and tried to get on his feet. Kristoff saw this and marched forward, preparing to fight him. Anna stopped him, putting a hand on his arm. "Uh. Uh. Uh." Anna said.

She walked over to Hans calmly. He looked up, and saw Anna. "Anna? But she froze your heart." Hans said, confused. Anna, was amazed on how he was able to speak to her so calmly, knowing he left her to freeze to death. Oh, she was gonna get him. She was gonna get him good.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said, and turned to leave. _Nah, not enough. _Anna decided. She turned around and threw a fireball at Hans, who saw it coming and put a shadow barrier around himself.

"Anna? What was that?" Elsa, who hadn't yet known about Hans having powers, asked sternly.

"Uh…yeah, about that…" Anna said awkwardly. "Hans, um, kinda has shadow powers."

Hans now had two orbs of complete dark energy in his hands. "Oh Anna." He mocked. "Don't think you're getting away so easily." In an act of complete rage, he threw one of the spheres at her.

"Ah!" Anna had barely dodged that. She glared at him fiercely. She didn't want to hurt anyone…but Hans was asking for a fight.

Elsa, who was more experienced in creating peace, was about to step in, but Anna stopped her. "No." Anna said without taking her gaze off of Hans. "This is my fight. Alone."

Anna punched the air, and fire spiraled from her fist. Hans cast it aside and threw his other dark orb at her. Anna then created a shield to protect herself. Anna's heart was pounding. She only just started using her powers, it wasn't like she was at Elsa's level. Hans seemed very experienced, too. Anna didn't know if she could win this fight.

It was Anna's turn to attack. She summoned fire and wrapped it around her hand. Then she swiped the air near Hans's side, aiming a strike. He wasn't prepared for this. Hans fell to the ground, and for a moment Anna was excited. She had won!

But then Hans got up, unaffected, except for a huge burn mark in his clothes. "What, you thought you could get me with one lucky shot?" He taunted. He raised his arms, and suddenly the fjord they were on was raised into the sky. "I thought I'd raise the stakes."

Anna took a deep breath. Yes, if she were knocked off the boat, she would plunge into the water, but the same proved true for Hans. Anna was standing in the middle of the boat, so it would have to be a very powerful strike to knock her off. Hans, however, was standing on the edge of the boat, and if she could just…

Anna punched forward again, this time with both hands. Fire from one fist was blue, and the other was orange. Hans got one glimpse of it, and was instantly afraid. He tried to block it, but the flames disposed of his barrier and pushed him to the ground.

Hans, who was on the verge of unconsciousness again, tried to stand up. He did so, but was seeing everything in threes. So, then, three Anna's came up and three fists punched him in the face, knocking him out.

For a moment, everyone stared. They didn't know Anna could be so…fierce. Elsa didn't know that Anna could use her powers so well. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were confused as to why she had powers, but was happy she used them right.

Elsa came over to Anna and hugged her. Over her big sister's shoulder, she could see Kristoff and met his eyes. Anna smiled brighter, unbelievably happy.

On one of the fjords, Hans was thrown into the brig, officially arrested. "I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior." The French dignitary said.

"Arendelle thanks you, my Lord." Kai said.

At the docks, two or three guards led the Duke of Westleton and his thugs to one of the ships. "This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I've been traumatized. Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor I could see…No? And I demand to see the Queen!" He ranted.

Kai stepped down from the gangplank to the docks. "I have a message from the Queen." He said. Reading from a scroll, he announced aloud. "Arendelle with henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown."

"It's Westleton!" The Duke cried indignantly. The guards rolled their eyes and ushered him on the ship.

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff were running through the village. Okay, Anna was running, and dragging a blindfolded Kristoff behind her. "Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" She squealed.

She ran him right into a pole. "Pole." Kristoff grunted. Anna cringed.

"Oops. Sorry." She said, and went back to dragging him along.

Finally, they came to a place near the docks. "Okay. Okay. Here we are." Anna, who could barely contain her excitement said.

She took of Kristoff's blindfold, revealing a beautiful sled. Sven stood in front of it, showing off a medal strapped around his neck. "I owe you a sled." Anna said happily.

Kristoff stared at it in awe. "Are you serious?" He asked, completely blown away. Anna smiled wider.

"Yes! And it's the latest model." She said proudly.

"No." Kristoff argued. "I can't accept this…" Anna frowned slightly.

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna announced. She really hoped he liked it.

"What? That's not a thing." Kristoff said, but admired her enthusiasm about the whole thing.

"Oh, sure it is. And it even has a cup holder…Do you like it?" Anna asked quietly, hoping the answer was 'yes'.

"Like it?" Kristoff asked. He lifted her up and spun her around. "I love it…I could kiss you!" Kristoff then dropped her, very embarrassed because of what he just said. "I could…I mean I'd like to. I'd…may I? We me…I mean, may we? Wait, what?" Kristoff fumbled with his words, nervous.

Anna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, suddenly shy herself. "We may." She said shyly.

Kristoff smiled and kissed her. Anna was sure it was true love's kiss.

During all this time, Olaf was enjoying summer. He was wandering all around the now-sunny Arendelle, curiously peeking at things he had never seen, like flowers. Olaf tried to smell flowers, but he sneezed his carrot nose off.

Sven, who was very fond of carrots, caught the snowman's nose in between his teeth. Olaf gasped as the reindeer ate his nose, and his face fell in sadness.

But then, Sven spit out Olaf's nose and put it back on his face. Olaf gasped again-this time out of happiness- and hugged the reindeer.

The gates in the castle were wide open, and everyone was entering. Elsa stood in the middle of the courtyard. "Are you ready?" Elsa called. The villagers all replied with a cheer.

Elsa stomped on the ground and created a thin layer of ice over the ground. Everyone, who had ice skates at the ready, starting skating all around. Elsa then froze the fountains, creating intricate patterns with ice.

Anna starting slipping on the ice, not having skates. Elsa caught her. "I like the open gates." Anna remarked happily.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa reassured her sister, smiling. Then, she waved her hand and made ice skates (that were made of ice).

"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate-!" Anna cried out as she was pulled around the ice rink by her sister.

Then, Sven started slipping through the ice, finding it hard to ice skate when you have four legs. Kristoff went running after him. "Look out. Reindeer coming through!" He called out.

Olaf, who was more used to conditions like this than Sven, immediately got the hang of ice skating and now was helping Elsa help Anna. "That's it." He coached. "Glide and pivot and glide and pivot."

Everyone was happy, and everything in Arendelle was right. But, everyone knows that peace, harmony, and everything perfect couldn't last forever. For the Kingdom of Arendelle, it seemed that bad times were just around the corner.

**Author's Note: And that's the end of this story. :( But do not worry! I'm publishing a sequel. I don't have a title for it yet, but I'll probably publish the story sometime today or tomorrow. I hope you all liked the story! **

**Thank you toxicnature, The Dragon of Gallifrey, and ACC123456789 for following/favoriting! **

**Jakevoronkov1: Yeah. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter and the story. :)**

**Guest: Cool! :) I'm glad you liked the story. Anna's fire powers came in when she confronted Elsa. I hope you liked the story. :)**

**Glittergirlninja: Yep! I should publish it sometime today or tomorrow. I hope you liked the chapter and the story! :)**

**Wanli8970: Thank you! Yes, I am going to make a sequel. It will feature Anna's powers, but not her going into a panic state like Elsa, only because I would feel like I would be repeating everything a little bit, and writing Anna a little OOC. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story! :)**

**Kay (Guest): Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, and this story! :)**

**AngelofGrace96: I just heard it at a skating arena…Haha, I guess you're right though. :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story! :)**

**KatLover4Ever: Thank you! Don't worry, I'll add more of her fire powers in the sequel. I will also be adding Hans's shadow powers in the sequel. I hope you enjoyed the update and story! :)**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! I hope you all liked the story and I hope to 'see' you all in the sequel! You guys are all awesome! :D**


End file.
